On Guard
by Elan
Summary: Ian's escaped from prison & Ben/Abigail are protected by the FBI, leaving Riley out in the cold. Don't send a man to do a woman's job. Even if she is smart, sarcastic and tough cookie. Riley/OC. For a better picture, check out trailer on my profile!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The scent of freshly brued coffee tickled his nose, causing him to get up from confines of his newly referbushed office and head towards the breakroom.

His brisque walk and sudden presence caused everyone in the room to suddenly stiffle their laughter and stand or sit a little straighter than before. He smiled, mostly to himself as he grabbed a green coffee mug from the cupboard and everyone's eyes were still on him.

"As you were," he told them when he finally left the tense room. The intimitation he left on even these young men and women never tired him. He knew that it meant the deepest respect in that regards. Sipping his coffee and sitting back behind his desk his mind led him to think of one who earned his deepest respects for life. It thus lead him to grab a newspaper clipping from the top drawer then got his glasses from his front shirt pocket. He stared down at the article discussing Benjamin Gates and his quest for the greatest treasure hidden in America's back yards. Or at least beneath it. The article never mentioned anything other than the heroes of that day, Gates, Dr. Abigail Chase and Riley Poole, how they discovered the clues and the importance of their findings. But not once did it mention the dissaperance of the Decleration of Independence nor the arrest of a one Ian Howe and his band of merry theives. That was all left out and would be left out thanks to him. It was one of his finest moments in his career to keep this fact hidden from the public. Why should the world know how simple it was for not one but two groups of people to steal the most important document in history?

The sound of heels hitting the wooden floor snapped his attention to his front, seeing a woman with dark features and pale skin knock on his door.

"Come in," he orders, putting his papers back in the top desk drawer and taking hold of his coffee.

"Sir," the tone of her voice seemed cautious and frightened at the same time. He raised his eyebrow. "He's escaped."

"Who's escaped Agent Dawes?" He asked patiently causing her to tense up.

"Ian Howe. He's escaped, sir."

He slowly stood up. "How could he escape from a Federal maximum secruity prision?"

Agent Dawes began to open her mouth but soon realized that her superior was not talking to her but merely himself.

He let out a sigh, picked up the phone and punched in a few numbers. "This is Special Agent Peter Sadusky. I need you to get in touch with Ben Gates immediatly." He looked at the woman before him. "It's important."


	2. Protection

**Author's Note: **Leah who is awesome and my lovely editor of everything I owe you the title because you are brilliant at everything too. I own nothing because I suck. Please read and review! Thanks!! - ea

**Chapter One**

"I want four men within 25 yards of the perimeter at all times," Special Agent Sadusky informed the tall, brooding young men surrounding him. "Agent Hendricks." He pointed to the brunette tugging on his blue tie. "Is the tie bothering you?"

The young agent looking startled at his boss's comment let go of his tie and shook his head.

"Very good. Now. Agent Hendricks and Agent Dawes you two will be in charge of Gates and Dr. Chase." He paused, raising an eyebrow at the agents. "What are you waiting for? Get out of here."

Dawes motioned them inside the 19th Century while the other four men set up their new posts. Sadusky, meanwhile, went to meet with Ben Gates inside his little study just on the first floor of his house.

"Don't you think this is a little much?" Ben asked, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading. Ben lounged in a brown leather chair that was beneficial to the atmosphere that the study and the stacks of books surrounding him provided.

Sadusky smirked and went to sit in an identical chair across from Ben. "You know Ian Howe just as well as I do Ben. You know what he's capable of."

Ben closed the book and placed his finger across his lips, deep in thought. "I do. But I still think a bit over board. I'm not like someone important enough to get the FBI involved in an supposed assassination attempt."

"I'd beg to differ. You did discover treasure of the Knights Templar," Sadusky chuckled hoarsely. "It's kind of a big deal. Besides, if you look at it the way Ian does you were the one who set him up. You brought him into your search for Charlotte. Placed the want to steal the Declaration. In the end you sent him to a jail. He's been in for nearly four years."

Ben held out his hand for the man to stop. "I get it. It's logical that he'll want to kill me."

"Glad you see it my way."

Ben nodded. "How's Riley?"

Sadusky looked over at him. "What about him?"

"Doesn't he have..." Ben pointed to Hendricks as he walked through the room apparently surveying the entire place and pointing to something outside.

"Why should he?" He asked.

"Uh..because he was with me since the beginning," Ben explained. "Plus he's going to be here soon and he's going to ask a lot of questions."

Sadusky began to slowly get up. "That's why no one wanted to guard him. He never shuts up."

Ben smiled, standing as well and watching Sadusky as he had a private consult with the closest agent. He understood the reasoning behind Sadusky's decision not to send as many guards to Riley as he and Abigail had themselves. It wouldn't be logical for Ian to go after Riley. It wasn't Riley who Ian saw the night he got arrested and it wasn't Riley who got Ian involved in the search of the treasure. But there was a reason why no one wanted to be around Riley 24/7.

"Ben, Why are there so many black suits around your house? Did an alien invasion happen here?" He saw Riley's dark brown hair come through the front door looking completely upset and confused at the scene unfolding around him.

"And if so why wasn't I called?" He looked up at the ceiling. "TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

"YES!" Ben looked up at the ceiling. "TAKE HIM WITH YOU!"

Riley didn't look nearly as amused as Ben did.

"Ha Ha shut up." He walked closer to the taller man and pointed in a circular motion at their surroundings. "What's going on?"

Not knowing what to say, or really having time to come up with a very convincing lie, Ben shoved his hands into his blue jean front pockets and sighed. "Ian's escaped."

Riley's blue eyes widen. "Escaped? What do you mean escaped? Ben, how did he escape from a Federal Prison? And why wasn't I the first to find out so I could go buy a tuxedo and blend with the penguins in Antarticia?"

"Um..." Ben cocked his head and bit his lips as he watched Riley raise an eyebrow. Just then Sadusky chose to re-enter the room. "Ah! Agent Sadusky!"

"Riley, just the person I was looking for." The FBI agent pasted on a smile.

Riley turned his head quickly at the statement. "Really?"

"Yes. Why are you not at your apartment?" Sadusky talked to Riley like a four-year-old.

"Well, I.." he stuttered, unsure of why Sadusky was actually addressing him. He usually talked to Ben. "Why?"

"Because you're leaving me in a bit of a pickle. You don't want this," he motioned to the agents, "Standing outside of your apartment door do you? You live in that fancy place on Pennsylvania Avenue, right? I doubt they'll like that very much..."

"Uh Ben?" Riley turned towards the door. "I'll have to take a rain check on dinner." He looked over his shoulder as he sprinted off.

Sadusky and Ben watched him go. "I think you're the only person I know Agent Sadusky who can make Riley run like that."

They exchanged glances. "That is why I am in command Gates." He smiled. "That's why I'm in command."

Riley Poole maneuvered his way through the DC traffic. The normally busy streets were crowded with Friday night insanity. He tapped his fingers on his steering wheel as he thought about having a big team of FBI agents with him all the time. It irked him. And to think that a bunch of Men in Black were parading around his elite apartment complex at that moment. With it's magnificent view of the historic Washington monuments and modern furnishings it was a costly place to rent. His neighbors would not be happy.

That thought only annoyed him and caused him to honk his horn at a little old lady crossing the street. He was surprised when she flicked him off and continued her slow walk across the street.

He finally made it to the parking deck and rushed up to his apartment on the top floor. When the elevator door finally reached his place he ran out but stopped short when he saw nothing.

"Riley Poole?" the voice startled him and his body displayed that notion. "Ah. Yes. I was right."

He turned around and saw a tall woman with short black hair standing next to him. "Who are you? Are you someone who wants my autograph because if so..." Riley got out his keys from his blue jean pockets.

"No. I'm Samantha Adams." she informed him.

"Congratulations. I'm not interested in whatever you paper you work for, selling, forging, photographing, writing a fan fiction on or whatever it is."

"Uh, no." her voice sounded very shy all of a sudden.

Riley sighed, feeling a bit guilty at his outburst, and turned to face her. "Look, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect to see you when I was expecting dozens of tall dudes with big guns and big...ear plugs in their ears..."

There was silence before the woman finally spoke up. "I work for Sadusky."

"What?"

"Sadusky sent me."

Riley turned his body around to full face her. "Is this your way of telling me that instead of four tall broad men with big chips on their shoulders, big egos and even bigger muscles with mad kung fu skills, they sent me...you?"

The girl smirked. "Yeah but can they shoot a cigarette from a man's lips?"

Riley looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Great. Ben get's the Justice League and I get...Lois Lane."


	3. The Meeting

**AN: **ooo daisyduke80, Jousting Elf with a Sabre, fantomfairy, Thuraya Known, and Ianmwolf thank you so much for the lovely reviews. Thanks to those who added the alerts and the favorites! Wow! Also, I know my grammar/spelling is horrible but forgive me I'm human but I do have an editor in the lovely leiahloa so it helps.

Please read and review..trust me..chapters go a lot faster if I get nice, detailed reviews. And don't be rude people who read it and don't review (darn you for those stats that I check out!) And now chapter 2!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

With nothing else to do in the hallway, Riley went to unlock the the door to let themselves inside his condo apartment. He held the door open as Samantha walked by him and he took notice of the big black tote bag that wrapped around her right shoulder.

"Are you holding someone hostage in there?" Riley peered over in attempt to see the contents of the bag but she clutched it towards her body.

"No." She gave him an odd stare. "It's just my stuff."

He closed the door behind her. "Really? You're stuff. Huh. Never would have thought of that. Thought that you stole it from one of those poor grannies I live next to."

"Excuse me?"

"Sarcasm," Riley replied. "It's my thing."

"Ah, right." She looked at him for a brief moment before speaking. "Just a few things to tie me over. You know, wallet, cell, clothes, makeup, gun, laptop..."

His eyes widen at the word. "Gun?"

"Yeah. Gun." Samantha shrugged as thought it was no big deal. "So?"

"Just...surprised me is all..." Riley's body tensed up but at the same time moving at it's own free will. "So can you shoot that thing?"He pointed to the bag.

She seemed to smile at his awkwardness. "Are you afraid of guns Mr. Poole?"

"No," he squeaked. "No. Not when they're not trying to hurt me."

Samantha nodded in agreement. She then opened the bag and dug around it while Riley watched. When she got out a hand gun he took a few stumbling steps backwards. "Don't worry. I got a license to carry a gun."

"Well duh. I'd figure that since you're an FBI agent."

She paused, put her bag on the kitchen tile and walked up to him, still holding the firearm. "DO you know how to shoot one?"

Riley's eyes darted from the gun in front of his face then to her. He felt like an idiot with the thoughts that came rushing through his brain. He wanted to lie and say 'psst I can shoot one with my eyes close' but he knew better than that. So, he decided on telling her the truth. "No I don't. I didn't even know that there was a safety button or whatever it is until I was watching an episode of _Law and Order." _

He thought she'd laugh at him but rather, she shrugged her shoulders and went to put the gun back into her black bag.

"I probably should take you to a fire range. Teach you how to shoot one. Just as a precaution, just in case."

Riley scrunched his eyebrows together. "Uh, why?"

"Why?" Samantha repeated.

"Yeah, why should we?" He asked. "I mean, I'm not an idiot or anything but Ian isn't exactly jumping over hurdles to get to me. He's reserving everything to probably kill Ben."

"You're completely right."

Riley blinked then acted smug about it. "I know."

"I mean, he's been in prison for four years," She began, her body starting to relax for the first time since they met. "Logically speaking since he got in there he's been plotting and planning everyday on how he's going to get revenge on the guy who got him into the mess in the first place. Not the tech geek."

He stared at her. "When you said logically speaking, you so reminded me of Spock."

Samantha held up her hand in the infamous way Spock did. "Live long and prosper."

Riley struggled with the urge to smile the sight. "Okay, Samantha..."

"Please Mr. Poole, call me Sam..."

"Riley. My name is Riley..." he stopped mid sentence and thought of what she just said. "Wait. Samantha Adams?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Your name is Sam Adams?" He began to laugh. "Samuel Adams! HA! You're the beer!"

"Get your jollies now Mr..Poole.." Sam looked annoyed at his continuous laughter over her name. "I was named Samantha after my maternal great-grandmother..."

"Who says maternal anymore? Really..." Riley went over to his stainless steel refrigerator. "You want something to eat? Something to drink?" He opened the door and stuck his head in. "I was going to eat over at Ben's house until Sadusky ordered me to come back to my house because I thought that I would have tons of MIBs all around my place, but no. He lied."

"He didn't lie you just jumped to the wrong conclusion."

Riley's head popped back out. "Well okay Ms. Top Gun. I take that as you've had food for this evening..." He carried took out an old slice of pizza and put it into the microwave. Then he turned his attention back to her. "Okay so I got a question. What's going to go down? Like, your job is to be guarding me right?"

"Yup."

"Okay so are you going to move yourself into my place or is that just something that I saw down over at Ben's house or even something I saw Harrison Ford do in that movie..what's it..called..Witness? You know the one with the kid with the ears that stick out?" He took his pizza out after the ding and started shoving it into his mouth.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Are you comparing me to Harrison Ford?"

Riley looked away as he thought about it. "If I am then I'm comparing myself to the kid with the ears that stick out..."

Sam faced the floor to hid her smile from him. "I doubt we'll have to go to the Amish country if that's what you're poorly trying to reference. I'll stay here if that's okay with you and if you have a guess bedroom." She looked around the condo, taking in the large space. "Big fancy place like this I would assume that you do."

"You thought correct."

"Good." She went over to the fridge, opened it freely and saw a bottled water that looked rather refreshing. "Oh, by the way, I don't think it would be wise to tell anyone about me"

Riley walked into the den area and plopped himself on the couch. "Why not?"

"Well," she started as she twisted the bottle cap off and walked closer to Riley's direction. "To protect me from any harm. Yeah I gotta look after my well being too." She took a sip of her water. "Because oddly enough I kinda like this living deal I've got going on."

"Are Ben and Abigail going through the same thing, the private FBI agents?" Riley inquired.

Sam nodded. "Something similar probably. I gather they're having two people on guard of the both of them so they'll probably introduce them as something like Abigail's relatives staying with them or whatever."

Riley put his finger on his lips, deep in thought as he digested the information Sam had just given him. _Good, _he thought. _Then basically I'm having the same protection as them. I can deal with that._

"All right. Then you'll be staying with me until things blow over."

"Exactly. And until that just do the things you do normally. Act as though I'm not here."

He grabbed his remote off from the coffee table and laid back into the couch as he started flipping through the channels. "Done."

Sam rolled her eyes then went back to get her bag from the kitchen floor. "And thanks for being such a lovely host Mr. Poole. I guess I'll have to show myself to the room I'll be staying in..."

"Third door on the left," he replied, waving the remote in the general area but still keeping his eyes on the television screen.

"Right," she looked over at him sitting comfortably on the couch watching something on the Discovery Channel. "What did Sadusky get me into?"

* * *

**AN:** OOOO What did you think?!?! Again...Please read and review..trust me..chapters go a lot faster if I get nice, detailed reviews! 


	4. Day One with Mr Poole

**Author's Note:** Some of the stuff from this chapter references a few stuff from Book of Secrets so I just wanted to let you know although I doubt you'd really know which stuff that I'm talking about unless you've seen the movie.

Also, I see a lot of people alerting this story who have not been reviewing. Hate to sound like a nudge but please review cause I'd like to know what you think what you like or whatever. It's just the polite thing to do!

The chapters are coming slower cause I'm wondering what to do next because of what I have planned mostly happens much later which sucks cause I wanted to do a trailer for the story but no I suck at doing that stuff..haha. oh distracting myself.

Thanks to the reviews guys (Jousting Elf with a Sabre, Thuraya Known, Anarra, Ianmwolf, nemo123489, ShadowWolfDagger, bookworm2011, Lori)!! The coolest thing y'all said is that I captured Riley. That so made my day! Okay now finally..on with Chapter 3!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The queen sized bed with the white sheets of pure fluff made Sam feel like she had slept on a gigantic marshmallow. Unfortunately for her though she never did sleep well in a bed that wasn't her own, even if this bed was much more comfortable than the one in her room. She would've stayed in that bed much longer just to enjoy herself and rest if her bladder would have cooperated.

Since there was no point in going back to the bed, Sam decided it was the perfect opportunity to look around Riley's apartment. Mainly getting a better sense of who he was and get some good old fashion snooping out of the way before he woke up. Sam tipped toed over to his bedroom to double check he wasn't up. When she cracked open the door she heard him tossing and turning in his own fluffy white marshmallow bed. Sam smiled to herself because she knew she had at least a few minutes to herself before he awoke.

Her eyes first made contact with the kitchen she had become a bit familiar with the night before. Almost everything was completely stainless steel (microwave, fridge, oven, etc) in that area. The exception was the cabinets and the dinette set. Those were nice, dark matching wood furniture.

She smirked. _He is way into the matchy matchy aspects of interior design_.

So she moved her attentions to the den area that was the center of the place. It held a different vibe for her than the cold, modern kitchen. Whereas the kitchen was cold and dark, the den was full of light and comfort. She went over to the large window to open the blinds and the most spectacular view of Washington D.C. greeted her. Her breath caught up at the scene and she wondered if this hadn't been the selling point for Riley.

Her thoughts wandered as she walked over to the brown leather couch and the matching leather recliner. Both were turned to face the large wall bound plasma screen television. _Typical male species furniture _she laughed.

Sam was surprised to find a bookshelf notched into a corner of the living area. She tilted her head as she went to get a better look at the books. There was nothing there that blew her mind away: Tom Clancy, conspiracy theories, UFO centered, Lord of the Rings...

She looked over to the next shelf and saw two framed photographs in front of stack of books. One was of Riley with a blond haired woman who was wrapped around a tall brunette male. Upon closer scrutiny she identified the man as Ben Gates, the explorer who had discovered the Knight Templar's treasure. However, it was the other photo that caught her attention and so she picked it up for a better examination. It was a self captured picture with Riley and an auburn haired woman standing in front of Mount Rushmore. Judging by the sky it was obviously daytime and from their clothes, terribly cold.

"What are you doing?" A grouchy voice asked. Sam spun around and caught Riley rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Just admiring your photographs," Sam answered, looking back at the picture. "She's pretty."

"Who?" He puttered over to the cabinets, taking out a box of Chocolate Pop Tarts.

"The...redhead," Sam replied. She held up the picture. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Riley quickly looked over his shoulder towards her and immediately knew who she was referring to. "Why do you care if she is or not?" He put the food into the toaster.

She shrugged her shoulders and made her way to him. "I kind of would like to know if a female like me would cause any problems in your relationship Mr. Poole. You know how jealous girls can be.." She stopped mid sentence. "Although I doubt that anyone would ever really put us together in the first place..."

He let out a miserable sigh. "Ex." He turned to face her directly. "She's...my..ex..girlfriend."

His words slowly came out. Riley finally had the presence of mind to realize something.

"You look different."

"Well that's a rude thing to say in the morning," she attempted to fix her wacky jawed pony tail. "No one looks like Heidi Klum first thing in the morning..well unless you're Heidi Klum..."

Riley shook his head and proceeded to point at the top of her head. "Last night. Your hair was black. Not..brown."

"Golden Brown Mr. Poole," Sam corrected. "And last night I wore a wig."

He stared at her. "You what?"

"A wig. Hold on one sec..." Sam dashed to her room and ran back to the kitchen, holding it up for him to see.

"It looks like a dead, fluffly rat." His face was in complete and utter disgust. "Why do you own such a thing?"

Sam placed it on her head, tucking a few loose strains of her real hair in. "Part of my job is to be inconspicuous. I wanted to have something to hide my real identity and the wig kind of goes along with it. Plus I think I look cool with black hair. I just don't have the guts to actually dye it."

Riley just looked at her. "A simple 'because I wanted one' would have sufficed."

She smiled at his sarcasm and watched him take out his pop tarts. "So..should I feed you or something?"

"I'm not a dog," she replied but kept her eyes on the chocolate pop tarts.

"Good to know," he chewed on his food. "So what exactly goes on with having you guarding me? Should I just stay home until things blow over?"

Sam shook her head. "No. I think you should carry your life as if nothing has happened." Her eyes were back on him. "What were you planning on doing today before I showed up?"

"I was going to sleep until noon," he answered dryly.

"Then why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Because I've got you watching my every move and it's a little annoying." Riley handed Sam the other pop tart which surprised her but she took it since she was starving. "But I did want to head over to Borders..."

"Why?" She grumbled through her food.

Riley shrugged. "No reason. Go fix your wig Sam. We're going out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Going to Borders in a red Ferrari wasn't exactly Sam's idea of being inconspicuous. Also with the way Riley drove the car didn't exactly help the idea either since he kept doing the whole stop go stop go routine.

"How long did you say you've had this car?" She asked him, holding onto her black wig as best she could against wind.

"Four years," he told her.

"Don't you think you would've learned how to drive it by now?"

Riley muttered a few profanities which made her relish in her own sarcasm.

Sam had gone to get a cup of hot chocolate from the coffee area while Riley went to look for some book of his. When she came back to him, she noticed he was trying to read a random book but staring straight ahead.

"What are you doing Mr. Poole?" She whispered.

Riley went spastic and dropped his book on the floor.

"That was discreet."

"Shh!" He bent down to pick up the book off the ground and looked to where he had previously been staring. "Oh man. They didn't buy it!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Riley didn't answer but walked over to the spot that Sam hadn't noticed before. It was the Riley Poole section, apparently, with a cardboard cut out of him in a Indiana Jones type outfit and a display of books with his name and the title _The Templar Treasure. _

"You. Wrote. a. Book?" She asked, still taking the in the news that this guy had written an actual book and got it published.

"Don't be so surprised," he snarled. He went over and picked up one of the books. "I thought that maybe after the last adventure sales would increase. They did for a bit but it's not that steady as I would've liked."

"I have to admit," Sam walked up to the poster of him. "I like you in the Indiana Jones get up."

Riley turned to her and saw her smiling at him. "Funny."

"No. Really." She leaned over to grab one of the copies. "Looks interesting."

"Yeah but still." Riley turned his back on the display mostly out of anger. Only one book had left the display since he last staked it out two days ago.

"Do you check this out every day?"

"Not...every day." He answered sheepishly. "I sometimes actually sit and work over in the cafe section. If my eyes just happen to glance over to the display and someone notices that it's my face on that cardboard then it's not my fault."

"And how many times has that happened?"

"Not once."

Sam sipped her hot chocolate and looked over at his cardboard cut out. "I think it's your skin."

Riley turned back to his cardboard. "What about it?"

"You're tan in that picture." She answered.

"So?"

"You're not that tanned, Mr. Poole." She pointed with the hand, still holding onto the hardback of his book. "Not in real life that is. Maybe that's why people don't make the connection that this is you."

But he didn't listen. His focus was on what was in her hand. "You've been holding my book the entire time?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah so?"

"Well...are you going to..you know..." He started.

She stared at him. "Buy it?"

He nodded eagerly.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah."

Riley held out his hand in front of her. "Better just save you the trouble and hand me your money over to me right now."

Sam rolled her eyes, put the book back where she got it and walked away from him. "Yeah. Right. Like that'll happen."

"But..my book!" Riley exclaimed. His head went from his display to Sam then back to the display again. "Oh come on! Just..one book! I'll give you the author's discount!!" Then he ran after her as he finally realized she was leaving the store without him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Haha I love Riley. Especially more after Book of Secrets. Gave me more to work with. So please review y'all and if you have suggestions please give 'em. I'll definatly consider them and give credit to you if I use your idea!! 


	5. Questions that Annoy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay so I'm still getting a lot of alerts for this story and saves but those people aren't reviewing coughyouknowwhoyouarecough. Please review y'all it's a nice gesture or else I'll have to call you out in the next author's note. I'd say I wouldn't write another chapter but pfft that wouldn't happen.

Also, I was kinda inspired by BGSparrow's video of her story Another Clue and so I attempted my first fanmade story trailer of THIS story. It ain't long but it kinda gives you a gist of where it's going. I just kinda laughed when I figured out who I thought of as Sam..I didn't think of it until after Chapter 1. Here's the link and let me know what you think of it!

nemo123489, ShadowWolfDagger, PadFootCc (I'm glad you like Sam! Haha she's like me in a few ways!), Ianmwolf (Ha. Yeah while I was watching Book of Secrets I was like I can so use this in the story! How sad? But it gave me so much more to work with!), MrsMcFly02, Caribbean Sundown (Umm I'll let you borrow Riley..like a library book. Give him back in two weeks! Haha I love his Ferrari and glad they went back to it in Secrets. I was kinda like "That is SO Riley" during the entire movie. And in some spots "Wow Riley is SO much braver!")

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! Again, more reviews help the writing process. :-D

And now...FINALLY back to Chapter 4...

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"I am…a..Rock…GOD!" Riley jumped up in the air, pressing all the right buttons on his wireless guitar.

Sam's head turned to notice his smug reaction at her lack of skills at this game. "It's kind of hard to be a Rock God on Guitar Hero don't you think?" She leaned her own guitar controller against the couch. "Since, technically we're not playing a real guitar."

"Oh, I should tell you that I do know how to play the guitar…" Slowly, a smile creeped on one side of his cheek.

"Really?" She thought for a moment at this revelation of his. "Can you play it well?"

Riley's smile faded faster than it had appeared. "Kill joy." He put his guitar next to hers. "You know, it's been two days since Ian's escaped from prison and there is still no word on his where abouts." He turned to her. "Why would it take this long to know of…anything?"

"You've been watching CNN haven't you?" She let out a sigh and sat down on the couch, sprawling herself across it in its entirety. "They've been talking about Ian non stop. Okay. Well not really more like the four guys that escaped with him. I wonder if they know the truth."

Riley made his way to his desk that was directly behind the couch. "Do you know why?"

Sam played around with the sleeves of her long sleeved T-shirt. "Sadusky told me that you, Ben, Ben's dad and a woman named Abigail were tied with Ian in the search for the Templar's Treasure. And that Ian is on the dark side of the force and y'all are on the good side of the force. And if Sadusky says it then I believe him." She paused for a moment then lifted her head to his general direction. "Why do you ask? Is…there more to it?"

"There is but if I told you I'd have to kill you."

"That would be an interesting scene," Sam remarked with a bit of a chuckle at the thought of someone like Riley trying to do such a task. "How do you know Ian, Mr. Poole?"

"Through Ben," his tone flat and dry. "I swear Ben Gates is my bad karma or something. He gets me in more trouble than anyone else I've ever met."

"How'd you meet Ben?"

"Are we playing the getting to you know you game?" He asked, his attention moving from his computer screen and towards her. "Because this game is not one that I generally enjoy. Well, unless I'm asking questions."

"You don't have to answer, sheesh," she replied. "I'm just…curious. If you think about it you can trace everything from that moment to here. Kind of well, interesting."

"Huh," Riley put his elbow on the desk and put his chin on top of his hand. "Never thought of it that way." He paused before answering. "It was at my former job. You know, before I was a world famous author and adventurer…"

Sam snorted at his statement but Riley ignored her gesture completely.

"They just wanted to hire someone to make up a program to help them search for something. Darryl, my boss—also known as the jerk—was going to keep it for himself because well, like I said he was a jerk. Apparently Ben heard me exclaiming my excitement over how awesome I am since I created this program that allowed me to…hmm how can I explain it in lamemans terms…"

"Mr. Poole you are side stepping.."

He sighed. "Fine. He heard me and walked over to my little cubicle…"

"I bet he saw a lot of Star Trek and Star Wars memorabilia didn't he?" She snickered.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes. "Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Sorry. Finish your story."

"Anyways, he struck up a conversation with me and Ian was right behind him. They were asking me all sorts of questions about if I could do this and that. I kinda scoffed and said naturally. Then Ian told me that if I helped them to find the location of _Charlotte, _then I could get a portion of the treasure. The way he said it and the look both he and Ben had on their faces made me believe them. So what did I do? I quit my job that day and boy, I went out with a bang." Riley smiled to himself after he told her the story, causing a silence for a few split seconds before she finally said something.

"A simple he found me and hired me would've sufficed Mr. Poole.."

"Shut up." His focus moved to his computer. "And what's with this whole, Mr. Poole deal? I told you to call me Riley. And so far you have yet to do that."

Sam sat up on the couch. "So?"

"It's annoying." Riley stopped. "And frustrating. And stupid. And any words associated with those three."

"I call you Mr. Poole to try to keep my relationship with you on strictly on a professional manner." She answered. "It's nothing personal. Just business."

Riley wasn't quite won over by her answer. "It's pretty hard to keep it professional when you're playing me in Guitar Hero."

Sam shook her head. "Sorry if I'm not just staring at you all day while you have all the fun."

"I wouldn't complain."

"That'll be a first."

Riley snarled at her. "Well fine Samuel Adams. It's my turn to aggravate you with a few questions of my own. First off how long have you worked for Sadusky?"

He watched her as she hesitated to answer that question. He wondered exactly what was causing her so long to answer such a simple question.

"This is my first assignment with him," was her answer.

"Have you ever used your gun when you weren't really suppose to? I mean, like to scare someone, a door to door salesman or a random person who was wearing white after Labor day just because you could? I know I'd use it on that teller at McDonald's who always seems so irritated that I ordered my double pounder without the pickles. Really. How hard is it to not put pickles on a burger?"

"I'm wanting to use it right now on the person I'm suppose to be protecting.." Sam gritted through her teeth as she said it.

Then Riley thought of the question that all single women seemed to hate and thought this was the perfect opportunity to use it. "Are you single?"

"ARG!" She picked up one of the couch pillows and threw it in his direction. He ducked his head, feeling the breeze of wind it made pass the tip of his hairs.

"So I guess that's a yes?"

Sam got up from the couch, walked over to him and put her hand on the desk. Riley's eyes met her own then flashed a smile that made him tilt his head at her. He could've sworn that there was something going on in that brain of hers that, despite his best efforts, made him grin.

"Why is it that for some reason, Sam," he leaned back in his chair. "Whatever you tell me I won't believe?"

"From what I understand, you've believed in much crazier things." She replied matter of factly. "But I do. I do in fact have a boyfriend." She seemed to stand up a little straighter after she said it. "And he's completely…" Sam sighed dreamily then glanced over at him. "Unlike you."

Riley scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Comparing me to your boyfriend now?"

"I could tell from your expression that you were thinking, 'what is Sam's boyfriend like?' So I thought I'd answer that question for you."

"Damn," he muttered of how she was right. He HAD been thinking that.

"Well, he's a tall, kind, smart…."

"And I bet he has a wonderful personality," Riley interrupted. The sarcasm in his voice did not go unnoticed by Sam.

"Did I mention he's an FBI agent?"

Riley nearly fell out of his chair at the revelation.

"I didn't? Hmm..yeah. He is. And he's _kinda _a big deal in his department but," she chuckled as she watched Riley struggle to compose himself. "I'm not really supposed to go into detail about it."

"Is he really an agent or are you jerking me around?" He asked.

"I told you the truth," Sam answered. "He is an FBI agent. Makes it difficult to see him though."

"Well," Riley began, sincerely, when he picked up something in her voice. "At least you two have conflicting schedules. It's just not him."

"Right," Sam turned her back on him. "I think I'm going to get the rest of that Chinese food and watch some TV . Do you mind?"

Riley waved his hand in the air to indict 'whatever' and went about his work on his computer. Within a few minutes of deep concentration he heard his iPhone go off and ran towards the sound of his ringtone, knocking down every single thing in his path. "Hello? Bobby? Did you get more figures on the book?"

"Riley…"

His smiling face fell as he recognized that voice all too well. "Hello Abigail."

"Ben told me what happened yesterday, how you ran away from our dinner."

"I'm sorry about that. Really. I am." He walked slowly back to his computer desk and plopped himself on the chair. "And I know I've been doing that a lot on these dinners…"

"Yes and I'm wondering why that is Riley," her voice sounded all too all knowing for his taste. Then again he had known it all too well since Ben had that same sound as well.

"I was inside your house when Sadusky told me that I should go home. Not my fault. I was obeying orders."

"Hmm. Or is it the fact that Ben told you why exactly I was inviting you so much?"

"I HAD been wondering that, in fact." Riley tried to listen, but he was distracted by Sam's actions. She'd moved into the kitchen and was looking for plates. Unfortunately, the cabinets were overstuffed and Sam was trying to keep everything from falling out. Riley watched as a Pringles can fell off the top shelf and thumped her on the head. Her facial expression was so comical, Riley snickered.

"Riley…did you hear me?"

"Huh?" He snapped back to his phone conversation with Abigail. "Oh sorry. Can you say that again phone..was..acting..weird."

Abigail sighed on the other end. "You know about Kate don't you?"

"Who?"

"She's the reason I've been inviting you to dinners over at the house."

Riley's made a face as he finally understood what everything meant. "You're trying to set me up on a blind date aren't you?"

"Don't use that tone of voice. She's very beautiful, smart, nice…

He rolled his eyes. "Why is it that you have this sudden urge to set me up with someone? I can meet someone perfectly on my own and blah blah blah you get the point. I don't need your help on that front."

"I know its very unAbigail of me to do, getting involved with people's love lives and personal affairs. It's just that I hated how things ended with you and Jacqueline ," she said with sincerity. "I know you Riley. I want you to be happy."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "Look I better get going. FBI people invading my kitchen and eating my food…"

"You bet-" but he hit the end button a little sooner than he should've, cutting off her sentence.

"What was that about?" Sam inquired. She carried a plate and a glass of water over to the couch, placing them on the coffee table nearby.

"Nothing," Riley answered quietly. "Did you get into a fight with my Pringles can?"

"What?"

He grinned. "I saw it attack you and I was wondering if I should just throw it away before it does any more brain damage."

"Yeah well," she turned her back on him and went straight for her food. "It was the BBQ ones so you know—they're just a little ticked off at me that I don't like them as much as I do the Sour Cream and Onion ones."

He smirked at her response and began to wonder if that Kate girl Abigail had mentioned was this sarcastic as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Staring out of the window did little to ease his nerves: it reminded him too much of the nearly four years he had spent in a maximum Federal prison. He had spent countless days and nights plotting and planning his escape from that hell hole. Although, he didn't feel that it was that hard to do in the first place. He was, after all, one of the master minds who almost got away with stealing the Declaration of Independence. Prison was like stealing candy from a baby. Just a mean, ugly baby.

"I don't understand why we're still in D.C. And staying within a 10 mile radius of the place where we just escaped!" Ian Howe slowly turned his head to focus on the person the angry voice came from. "We should be half way to Mexico by now."

"Joseph, you know as well as I do why we should be here," he said calmly. "I need a few more people to help me situate something."

"Yeah, but doing it here?" Joseph waved his arm around the halls of the abandon warehouse. "And how do you suppose we get them? Should I just get out my cell phone and make a few calls?"

"I'm working on that now.." He slowly got up from his wooden chair. "And shouldn't you be doing what I told you to do?"

They stared each other down for a moment. "I'm on it. I just don't want to get caught."

"I told you to follow him and that's what I expect you to do. I didn't let you escape with me just because I wanted to see your face every waking moment." Ian walked back to his window. "I'll make a few arrangements with a few other..friends of mine so they can help you out." He looked over his shoulder as Joseph started to head out. "Until we're ready you are not to be seen, heard or harm him. Do you understand?"

Joseph nodded.

"Good."

* * *

**AN:** OOOOO IAN! I love him and his crazyness. MWHAHAHAHAHA. Comments, suggestions, reviews (even on that trailer) is welcomed! 


	6. Just what we needed NOT

**Author's Note:** A lot of people have been putting this story on alert who have not been reviewing. I'm being an nag and sending nice PMs so you know that I do like reviews because they help me know what you're responding to. As fellow author's I know you'd like it if people would review yours who are reading your own story so this is my LAST warning. If I don't get the reviews then I'll have to delay chapters and I hate to do that since they are coming pretty quickly.

And sorry about the wrong trailer being put on my profile for this story. I had to remove the original trailer because I found something wrong and I forgot to add the new link. But now everything is good and you can now check it out either on my profile. Speaking of which I've added a poll on it asking what you would like to see more of during this story so hop on to it! Your vote matters!

Reviewers (to all): Wow. I can't believe how many people are still saying how well I've captured Riley. That's such a big compliment y'all so I hope I make you proud with Ben and Abigail. I'll have to admit, Ben in Book of Secrets totally surprised me (and Riley too in some parts) because of how different he was compared to the first one. I think it was because he had the monkey off his back you know?

TwilightxLove02 (I'm glad you liked it! It was my first real attempt at it and I had some help with friends who helped with the song), ShadowWolfDagger: (It's updated and fixed so check it out/let me know what you think!!), daisyduke80 (Hmm..who knows? Oh wait..I do! Ha Ha), misscoconuts (Awesome you watched it! Haha yeah I like the quotes I put in them as well it just..fits you know?) Anarra (yeah I had to put Ian in because, well hello he set the story up right? I just have to remind everyone including myself about that. Ian Howe..he brings people together. ;)

Is it sad that I just realized what OC means? Wow.

Annnnnnnyways read, review, check out trailer on youtube...let me know..lol thanks for actually reading my long rant!

**Chapter 5**

Tuesday evenings at Abigail and Ben's house was nothing short of their daily routine. Abigail pulled her Mercedes SUV into the outdoor garage promptly at 7:00 PM as Ben continued dinner preparations for his lovely girlfriend.

"Ooo," Abigail took a sniff of the food cooking as she put down her large brown tote bag and daily planner on the wooden counter tops. "Lasagna?"

"Yup," he answered as he broke parts of the garlic bread and put them on top of a plate nearby. "I've been craving Italian all day for some reason."

She shook her head and went to grab a chilled water bottle out of the fridge. "You really need stop watching _Food Network _before bed."

Ben nodded in agreement then dusted his hands together until they were crumb free. "Have a good day?" He bent down to kiss her on the lips.

She shrugged her shoulders after the kiss. "Nothing special really. Just kind of..boring."

"Well it's pretty hard to find new undiscovered treasures to keep you on your toes Dr. Chase," he waited for Abigail to give him her infamous look. When she gave it to him he couldn't help but grin at her.

"But the day did give me time to think..."

Ben froze as he studied her expression. "You're not still trying to set Riley up with that Kate girl are you?"

"Don't call her 'that Kate girl'" she snapped. "That's so demeaning of a young Ph.D. candidate like her."

He smirked then bent down to the oven to check on the baking lasagna. "You just like her because she adores you."

Abigail gasped. "I do not!"

Ben chuckled. "She is nice but I'm not sure if she's exactly Riley Poole material."

"You never know. Opposites could attract."

He put on oven mitts that were close by and reached into the oven to retrieve the lasagna. "What is the real ploy here Abigail? I know you and last time I checked, you were did not get a Ph.D in the art of matchmaking."

She walked over to the cabinets where the plates were then got four plates out of them. "Kate asked me to. Actually it was more like begging me to."

Ben scrunched his face in confusion. "What?" He plopped the lasagna on top of the stove.

"Kate saw him on television one night doing an interview on some local access show," Abigail set the plates on the kitchen table. "She thought he was cute in that nerdy kind of way and she asked if I could possibly set up a blind date with him. I thought there would be no harm in it since Riley has been in a slump since he and Jacqueline broke up three months ago."

"So what you're telling me or rather, not telling me," Ben grabbed the plate full of garlic bread and handed it to her as she stood next to the table. "Is that you're really not doing it for the man whom you've known longer but instead the young girl who strokes your ego?"

"You make it sound dirty!" Abigail tossed the last plate down on the table with a bit of anger. "Besides, I talked to Riley not three days ago and he sounded somewhat interested in it."

"I seriously doubt that," Ben muttered under his breath. He grabbed the cool-to-touch casserole dish the lasagna was in and placed it in the middle of the table.

"There he is with all those..." She walked over to the closest window and saw the hoards of FBI people, including Agents Hendricks and Dawes pulling on her precious rose bushes laughing and joking around. "People messing with my roses! Or his stuff messing with my roses!"

"Nice save," he smirked. "Do you want to make a visit to see him tonight?"

Abigail spun in her high heels. "What?"

"I've decided I'll help you set him up with Kate."

She stared at him, searching for an ulterior motive. "Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well for one it would be pretty interesting to see him try to squirm his way out of it if it doesn't work out."

She went over and punched him playfully on his right shoulder. He laughed before he pulled her closer to him.

"Anyways, this way all his little FBI agents and our FBI agents could have a nice play date together while the adults have some peace and quiet. Wouldn't that be lovely?" He gave her a peck on the lips. "Then he won't be bored and alone. Plus, he'd feel a lot safer with us than in some apartment."

"Sounds like a plan." Abigail got up on her tip toes and kissed him. "But...all after dinner. I'm starving."

Ben shook his head. "How about after desert instead?"

Their eyes met and Abigail let out a laugh as she put her arms around his neck. "That sounds like a much better plan Mr. Gates."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The large, green luggage Sam drug behind her was completely stuffed with two weeks full of clothes, clothes and whatever else girl's like her needed for that amount of time. Riley tapped his foot impatiently as she struggled to straighten it so it would follow her nicely on its own wheels.

"Your apartment was a mess," Riley complained. He stretched his arm so he could hit the elevator button without moving from his spot. "How do you stand to live in such an environment?"

Sam looked over at him. "It was a mess because I had to drop everything and rush over to _your _apartment so _you _could be safe. Sorry I didn't have time to pack tons of clothes in my tote bag in 5 minutes. Besides I thought they would've captured him by now..."

He huffed as he walked into the elevator upon its arrival and he hit the fourth floor button when Sam was finally standing next to him. "I still don't see why I had to tag along."

"That's because Sadusky said to keep an eye on you at all times. You're like a puppy Mr. Poole, I can't trust you to just stay put in one place for more than an hour." Sam placed the luggage and her black tote bag down on the floor. "Which leads me to believe that he understands you all too well."

"How, I don't know," he commented, looking a little perplexed. "I haven't spoken more than five words since I met him."

Sam smirked. "Gates probably told him all about you didn't he?"

They heard the ding and responded to it: Sam grabbed her tote bag from the floor and watched as Riley instinctively grabbed her luggage handle. She raised an eyebrow as he walked out with it behind him and continued to act as though it was a normal occurrence. She responded by shrugging it off then jogged up beside him.

"I did like that poster of yours though..." Riley informed her.

"Oh the the 'Truth is out there' one?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I miss that show you know? It was kind of like _Moonlighting _but with aliens, vampires and weird people that roam around in sewers and are one worm organisms..."

"You watched that episode with the Fluke man last night didn't you?"

"I had a nightmare that he came out of the toilet and grabbed me while I was flossing my teeth," Riley shivered which caused Sam to laugh. They turned when they reached a sharp angle in the hallway, stopping short when they noticed the entourage in front of Riley's apartment door.

"Riley!" Ben and Abigail exclaimed when they saw him. They immediately rushed up to him; Abigail giving him a hug and Ben patting him on the shoulder.

"Um...hey.." was all that he could say due to the surprise of seeing his friends in his apartment building. "Uh..wha..what are you two doing here?"

However, both of them were staring past Riley at Sam although each with their own different reasons. Ben was looking her up and down, wondering where on earth she came from. Abigail was keeping an intense eye contact with Sam, speculative the amount of involvement Riley had with her. The stare made Riley wonder what was going through Abigail's brain but he was quickly snapped out of his thought by Sam.

"Poole I can't believe how rude you are not to introduce your friends." She smiled effortlessly at Abigail and Ben.

"Poole?" Abigail's attention turned towards him.

"It's..it's a thing," he shook his head and his hand in front of her. "Um, Ben Gates, Abigail Chase, this," Riley pointed his finger at Sam. "Samantha Adams."

"Hi," She stuck out her hand and shook both of theirs. "It's so nice to meet y'all."

"Your..accent.." Ben pointed at her then put his finger on his chin.

"Ben..." Abigail sighed then shook her head apologetically at Sam.

Sam chuckled. "What?"

"Alabama?" Ben asked.

"No..."

Ben snapped his fingers then went back to thinking.

"I'm sorry about my boyfriend," Abigail hit Ben on the shoulder. "It's a thing he does.."

Ben mouthed a 'what' at Abigail who just raised both eyebrows in a 'you know what you're doing' expression.

"Yeah," Riley finally piped up. "He did the same thing to Abigail when he first met her. She totally was hooked."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "No..."

"I was raised in Virginia and Georgia," Sam replied to Ben's implicit question. "Lived in Virginia for awhile then moved down to Georgia when I was 11."

"AH!" Ben shook his finger in the air. "I should've asked you how you say pecans…"

"Oh God," Riley put his head in his hand in embarrassment.

"In the state of Georgia the word is split on how you say it. It's more of a regional thing really," Sam commented.

"Samantha!" Abigail looked at her, at least trying to change the topic. "Is that were you came from? Atlanta?"

"What?" Riley asked then remembered the luggage he was holding onto. "Yes! She just flew in from Atlanta."

"Oh," Ben nodded. "Are you two..."

Sam and Riley stared at him then suddenly the undertones finally hit them like a shovel at the same time. The two exchanged looks then started to laugh at the ludicrous suggestion.

"No...No..." said Riley. "We're just..."

He looked at Sam who was still reeling from the notion then he smiled at his friend. "We're just friends Ben."

"I think we gathered that from the amount of laughing you two just did," Abigail remarked. "Aren't you going to let us into your apartment, Riley? We've been standing out here for twenty minutes waiting for you."

Riley quickly got out his keys from the back of his jean pocket. "You could've called me. I do have a cell phone remember?"

"Oh yes, we know," Ben sighed then let the two women go inside the apartment ahead of him. "WE just thought we should make a surprise visit."

"You mean to check up on me and the FBI," Riley closed the door behind him.

"Speaking of which..." Abigail spun around to face him. "Where...are they?"

Riley made eye contact with Sam, searching for some sort of answer in her face. Understanding what he was trying to say through all the looks, she gave a small head tilt towards him.

"I think I saw a few guys around down stairs and in the parking garage," Sam made a face.

"They've bugged me and the place," Riley added. "There's not as many guys over here as there are over at your...house...mansion...big old place or whatever. Speaking of which have you given it a name like..Gates Plantation or Gates Manor or the house the Templar's bought?"

Ben scratched the back of his head. "Right, Riley I..."

Abigail shot him an evil glare.

"We." he corrected. "We thought—the reason that we've come over..."

"Riley," Abigail walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We were thinking that we didn't want you to be alone with all these FBI people running around and Ian on the loose."

Riley's lip started to curl. "In other words you want me to spend the night at the house of the person who Ian is most likely seeking revenge against?"

He turned his attention to Ben. Ben shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"It's illogical in theory," Abigail started. "But with the FBI, the surveillance and alarm system it's practically fool proof."

"Practically," Riley sighed at the word. "That's not 100 guarantee. I like a 100 guarantee that I'm not going to have a gun put in my face."

"Well that depends on if you're not going to annoy the wrong person Mr. Poole," Sam grinned.

Riley looked at her then to Ben and Abigail. "Can you just...hold on for one minute?" He grabbed Sam by her elbow. "I'm just going to talk to my _friend _here to see what she wants to do...without your persuasive tactics."

He dragged her into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them after he turned the over head light on.

Sam watched him walk back and forth on the brown carpet, thinking about the situation that his two friends had just put him in. She, meanwhile, realized that she hadn't been in this room of the apartment and thought it was ironic that Riley had made fun of the untidiness of her apartment when his was much worse than hers. This caused her to smirk.

"You think this is funny?"

"The room? Yes. The situation?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"

"Well like I said five seconds ago...Ian..after Ben. Ben inviting me to his house.." Riley waved his hands in the air. "It's insanity!"

"Poole, think about it. Over at Ben and Abigail's you've got me then probably fifteen more FBI agents around the premises." Sam sat down at the edge of his bed. "And to put it in terms you'll understand...you'll have one more protector than Abigail and Ben."

He glanced over at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really. Plus we won't be totally bored. You and I can get to know each other. Who knows? Maybe that friendship thing you told Abigail won't be such a lie after all."

Riley let out a laugh and opened his door. "You're so weird."

Sam jumped up from the bed. "Isn't that the...pot calling the kettle black?"

"Is that how it goes?" He turned his head towards her.

"I'm not sure but you get the gist right?"

"I take it from the banter that you two are done conversing?" asked Ben.

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure that Sam was all right with the arrangement. I don't want her to have to go to a hotel or anything..if..that is okay with you two." Riley smiled widely.

"We've got the room," Abigail exchanged pleasant glances with Sam. "Riley, just pack your bags. Ben and I will meet you two in the parking garage. You can ride with us since we brought the SUV."

"I'll pack faster than Speedy Gonzalez..." He showed them out.

"Hmm," Sam patted her chin with her forefinger after Ben and Abigail left. "I wonder what a computer specialist would take..."

"Oh shut up," he ran past her to start on his rapid packing.

Sam shook her head and laughed softly at him putter along into his room. She heard a faint ring that sounded like it came from her bag. She got out her phone and saw that it was Sadusky calling. This made her to groan.

"Adams," she answered.

"Why is it that I hear you and Riley are going to be spending time at Ben's house?" the voice asked.

"They invited us," she answered. "And I wouldn't get mad at me if I were you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. The baboons who are over there at Ben's house should've known about it and squashed the plan like a bug on a fly swatter before Ben and Abigail even got in the car."

There was a chuckled on the other end. "Wanting to be alone with Riley I see?"

"What?" Sam was appalled by such a question and her face reflected it perfectly. "NO. I'm just saying...besides I'm attached you know. You introduced us remember?"

"I do. I do." She swore she could hear a smile from Sadusky. "But I do want you to go. You're the only one I trust to keep Riley out of trouble. You're the only one I _know_ who will keep an eye on him...or at least kill him yourself in the process."

She covered her smile. "If you insist."

Riley, meanwhile, scurried between his work desk and his bedroom which amused Sam as she unknowingly tuned out Sadusky's instructions. She watched as he was running and balancing as best he could; numerous books and computer accessories were piled in his arms. Then he tripped on his own foot. His face landed on top of his supplies. The expression that registered on his face when lifted his head caused her to turn away to hide her amused reaction.

"Samantha?" Sadusky voice broke her train of thought.

"Yes sir?"

He paused for a moment. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Uh, yes sir."

She hung up her phone then went over to help Riley gather up his stuff.

"Thanks," he took a USB cable from her hands. They simultaneously got up from the floor.

"So...I take it that your right and left foot don't get along do they?"

Riley shook his head. "I stepped right into that one didn't I?"

Sam laughed. "More like tripped into it."

"Ugh."

**A/N:** So the reviews now all depend on how long it takes between chapters. The more I get the faster the chapters come. Trust me. It's now blackmail. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAH. Don't forget to check out the poll and vote. :-D


	7. Enter Hendricks

**A/N: **Hooray! Lots more reviews. is pleased with all the awesome reviewers in National Treasure fiction land I know it seems like I've flown by these chapters because to be honest with you, this has been so easy for me to write it's just sad. Chapter 6 came from a long weekend and being "snowed/sleeted" in on Saturday because if you live in GA and you see one snowflake you're like..screw it, I'm staying in. That's what I did. And I watched Live Free or Die Hard. My mom said that they needed Riley Poole to help them out. I have no idea who this woman is but she ain't my mom. Scary.

REVIEWERS!

I need reviews from the people who've put this on alert and have not reviewed. I'm not sure if you're waiting til the story is over or what but now I need at least a review now because that's a nice thing to do to a fellow author right? I know I said last time was my last warning but I'm going to be nice and not put your name out there. But this is is my LAST LAST final warning until I do that. I'm serious.

**misscoconuts :** Yes Ben and Abigail needed to be mentioned because they are awesome and thanks for letting me know that they're in character. I really appreciate it. You'll see them more but they're obviously going to be just supporting characters. And ha I felt like Ben does that kind of thing for some reason when he hears an accent just for an ice breaker. But he's so confident when he gets it wrong!

**Wizard-in-Disguise, ShadowWolfDagger, mogi93** MUCHAS GRACIAS FOR THE REVIEWS! hugs y'all Oo need your space don't ya? I'm just so happy you're liking it! REALLY I AM

**TwilightxLove02:** I ALWAYS ALWAYS love hearing when something I've written made someone laugh out loud. Thank you so much for that compliment!

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre:** HA! That is too funny. Did you fall on the ground in the airport? That would..be funny and embarssing. I did that once..sort of. I slipped on the bus in the middle asile and the whole bus full of people laughed at me. I was like..well that was gonna happen. And we all know that Riley Poole...sigh. He's just..what's the word? Hm..a bit accident prone to be funny but not to be like oo I don't wanna hang out with that guy.

**Mercy's Failure**...I know you. I know where you..use aim. Ha. I heard you Bill and I'm so glad that you've read one of my stories! And you make the best LoVe Videos I was...just amazed by them. Oh yeah and Banter is always good with Riley isn't it? He's a talkative fellow!

**Scrappymaggie:** NEWBIE! I love your name. So you like my Riley? Well awesome! I'm working on Chapter 7 which for some reason is giving me a harder time so who..knows! Chapter 6 came pretty quickly so it might happen quick too.

Lastly, don't forget to check out the profile poll on What You want to see happen cause right now it's tied! HA. Too funny. Okay Now on with the story!

**Chapter 6**

Riley sat straight up in his bed for almost thirty minutes allowing his mind to go a mile a minute. For some odd reason restlessness wouldn't allow him to sleep through the night. He just kept going over the events of the past four days of his life. It didn't help that he had dreams about everyone, Ian, Ben and Abigail, heck even Sadusky popped up every scene or two. He was most frustrated by the sudden appearances of Sam and his ex girlfriend. Riley assumed the former was due in part of the amount of time they were spending with each other over the last few days. But the latter…

His eyes wandered over to the self lighted alarm clock on the night stand of his bed. 3:26 in the morning. Riley groaned but tossed the sheets off of his body. While he was up he might as well eat—even if breakfast was only a few hours away. As he grabbed the handle of the door he actually remembered to think about his attire at that particular moment: boxers and a white t shirt. He wondered if any FBI agents would be bothered by this or if Abigail would walk in and yell at him for not being dressed properly before coming downstairs. It was too early for her to be up and he seriously doubted that the FBI agents would be wanting to give him advice in PJ etiquette

He quietly opened his bedroom door, looked around to see if anyone was patrolling at this hour. The coast was clear, so he tripped down the wooden stair way very carefully. When he finally made it into the kitchen, he turned on the over head light then stepped up to the fridge to search for anything to eat. AH HA! MILK! He grabbed it and secretly hoped that Ben had some Capt N Crunch in stock. He put the milk carton on the counter and saw a tall shadow appear in front of him.

"AH!" Riley yelped.

"Who are you?" It must've been the voice of the shadow.

Riley turned around, holding up his hands in the process. He made a face when he saw the man standing before him in a suit and tie. He looked familiar... "I'm Riley Poole," he started to explain. "I'm a friend of Ben Gates."

"Oh," his face reflected the disappointment in the tone of his voice.

Riley rolled his eyes. "I take it from that tone of voice you're an FBI agent?'

The guy stared at him then gave a nod in recognition. Ben or Abigail must've told all the agents he was coming over. Otherwise he wouldn't have been so forthright with the answer. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," he said cooly. His mind meanwhile was searching for a file on this guy. He knew that he had seen him somewhere but where? It was annoying.

"I'm Agent Hendricks," the guy replied matter-of-factly.

Like a stroke of lightning, it hit Riley. His instincts where right! He HAD met him before.

"I know you." He pointed his finger at the guy. "You're the FBI guy who..."

"Yes, yes," Hendricks rolled his eyes. He hated it when this was brought up.

A smirk formed on Riley's lips. "Did Sadusky chew you up and spit you out after he found out we told you the Deceleration would be stolen?"

"Shouldn't you be at your place and not here?" Hendricks asked. "You know, away from all of the important stuff that is happening around here?"

Riley went in search of the cereal. "In case you missed it I have a special agent guarding me."

Hendricks laughed. "Oh? Do you now?" He crossed his arms in front of chest. "Who is it?"

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to divulge her name..."

"HER?" His laugh grew louder.

"SHH!" Riley put his finger in front of his lips. "Do you want to wake the entire house? And why are you up so early anyways shouldn't you be like..." He waved his hands in the air. "Making sure the garden gnomes have surveillance cameras or like little swords to protect the vegetable garden?"

Hendricks shook his head and sat down at the kitchen table. "There are FBI agents stationed within a 100 yard radius around the estate. My job is to personally guard Gates."

"So where were you last night when they drove over to my apartment? Window shopping at the GAP?"

"No," Hendricks was physically annoyed at Riley who only seemed to relish at the response he was getting. "They didn't want me and Dawes, who is in charge of Abigail by the way, there with them. They thought I'd freak you out."

The smirk from Riley's face faded away at the comment the guy made. He then, in silence, went about gathering his stuff for cereal. Riley made it a point to eat his cereal leaning against the sink counters, as far away from Hendricks as possible. Hendricks seemed unaffected.

"Riley?"

Both men looked towards the kitchen door, where a disheveled looking Sam leaned against the door facing. Riley's mouth almost quirked into a smile at the way her eyes squinted and her hair fell out of her cock-eyed ponytail.

"What are you doing up so early?" She shuffled into the kitchen as she tugged on her red t shirt and pulled on her pink pajama bottoms. "I heard all this noise coming from down here and I thought someone was breaking in or that a raccoon was stealing some garbage or something. Considering it's you, I suppose I wasn't completely off..."

Riley remembered his boxers just then and sat hastily down in a kitchen chair. He felt completely exposed and extremely embarrassed that Sam might see him in such a state.

He shouldn't have worried though. Her attentions were not on him. Rather, Sam's mouth opened then automatically closed when her eyes saw the person he unintentionally sat next to.

Hendricks had the same reaction as Sam's. It made him wonder what the agent was thinking at that moment. Did he think she was pretty or was it the reaction of a strange girl looking like hell at three in the morning? Riley took it to be a combination of both and distracted himself by trying to tap into undiscovered telepathic powers, hoping to bring the cereal bowl from the counter top to the kitchen table without getting up. His attempts were very unsuccessful.

"Oh, um," Sam puttered over to Riley's cereal bowl and handed it to him. "Hi. I'm Samantha." She turned to Hendricks to hold out her hand. "I'm a friend of Mr. Poole's."

"Actually she's the FBI agent sent to protect me," Riley explained. Sam shot him an evil glare. Riley just shrugged and continued to eat his cereal happily.

Hendricks looked up at her. "Are you now?"

"Uh, yeah..." She took out her pony tail holder and messed around with her fallen hair. She smiled at him weakly. "I'm...guarding this guy." She chuckled nervously at Hendricks. "Well that was fun. I'm going..to..go back..up..to..bed! Yes to bed...haha..night..." And with a quick dash she was out of the kitchen.

Riley shook his head in her direction as Hendricks turned towards him. "Girls are so weird."

XXXXXXXX

Abigail had left for work and Ben went off to the do a lecture at Georgetown on undiscovered treasures of history, or something along that lines. Riley wasn't too keen on really paying attention to what Ben was babbling to him at 7 in the morning since he didn't go back to sleep after he finished his cereal. He tried to conduct a civil conversation with that Hendricks guy but after Sam left Hendricks kept asking Riley a string of questions about her guarding him. He didn't exactly understand why Hendricks was so interested and for that matter, didn't understand why they didn't know each other since both of them worked for Sadusky. But then again, the FBI was a pretty large organization and Sadusky was a big whig there from what Ben had told him so it was possible that was the reason they hadn't met.

With Ben and Abigail out of his way (with their respective guards in tow) and the house was peaceful for the first time since he arrived, Riley thought he would be able to try to get some work done. He brought down his work materials and supplies with him to the study/office of the mansion to get started. For nearly four hours he made a good dent in his work when he heard a knock on the opened door. He spun around and smiled at Sam standing in the door way.

"I see you cleaned up since I last saw you," he pointed to her now combed hair, jeans and pink Ralph Lauren sweater.

Sam shrugged. "I see you got out the glasses to complete the whole package."

Riley shook his head. "Touche."

She walked into the office and sat in the chair in front of the desk Riley was using. "Ben and Abigail left?"

Riley nodded yes.

"Cool," her eyes took in the historical feel of the study and room they were in. "Ben seems to be a history freak huh?"

"That's an understatement," Riley replied as he went about his work. "But it seems to have worked for him since that's what drew Abigail to him."

"I suppose. You'd think that since they met during the whole Templar treasure hunt that they'd have fizzled out by now..."

Riley looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's like an adrenaline rush: a girl falls for the guy during some sort of adventure because they perceive a heroic streak in them. It's like a James Bond thing, more lust than love. But from a bit of what I saw of them last night they seem to go well together."

"How'd you meet your current guy?" The question was out of the blue in a sense but it seemed like a good transition from what they were currently discussing. Then again, Riley had always been curious about how things like that happened. It was good for a single guy to always know how to pick up chicks.

Sam laughed softly but realized his question was in all seriousness. She then tried to cover it by coughing into her fist. "Um..what?"

Riley hated to repeat, it was pretty embarrassing for a guy like him to ask such a question but he was curious. "I was just..wondering. How did you meet your boyfriend?"

Sam didn't move for a moment but sprang up out of the chair and walked out. Confused and still annoyingly inquisitive, Riley jumped out after her. She had gone outside and was making a good pace. Riley cursed her for being tall and having long legs.

"Sam! HEY! BEER!"

Sam stopped in the middle of the open field. She turned around so slowly that Riley thought for a moment she was going to pull an Exorcist move and he would witness her head turning all the way around.

"What?"

Riley put his hands on his hips to try to get some air back into his lung after the little jog. He really needed to start working out. "What's the problem? Sheesh all I asked was a simple question. Most girls would be ecstatic to answer the question."

"I'm not most girls," Sam reminded. "Why do you want to know anyways?"

"Why did you freak out?" He counteracted.

Sam sighed. "Fine. It's nothing glamorous like how Ben and Abigail met. Sadusky introduced him to me."

Riley smirked. "I didn't know that Agent Sadusky was a matchmaker. Maybe he should have a website eSadusky: bringing FBI agents closer together like never before...WINK WINK."

"He did it without realizing it doofus." But Sam couldn't help but grin. "My boyfriend asked me out and..I..was..flattered so..I said yes."

He frowned. "That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? I told you it was nothing special. He just asked me out. He's not flashy or fancy or really romantic to be honest..."

"Am I going to have to play _Let's Hear it for the Boy _when I meet him?" Riley smiled in satisfaction.

Sam walked up to him, her face right in front of his. Riley never realized how different Sam's eyes were until then. They were that weird color..the one that's not total green and total blue.

"What about you? Let's talk about your love life shall we? How did you meet your ex-girlfriend?"

His eyes widen and for the first time in awhile he was utterly flustered. "Um.."

"Oh..don't have anything to say do you? There's a first: Mr. Poole silenced."

He looked down at the ground and kicked the grass.

Sam sensed she probably pushed the wrong button and when she spoke again, her voice was sincere. "I'm sorry. I..shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have pushed the..question." She played around with her fingers out of awkwardness.

Riley lifted his head but he avoided her gaze. "Nah, I guess I deserve it really."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

He nodded. "I know. But since you shared I should right?" He let out a sigh and scratched the side of his nose before continuing. "Her name is Jacqueline. We met at Mount Rushmore after the last hoorah Ben, Abigail and I had. She came up to me in a..cute way. She wanted me to sign my book..Yeah I know she appealed to my ego—a flaw of mine. That and she was very beautiful so a two for one deal if you will. I asked her out and things were great for awhile, just like everything is at the beginning of a relationship. But things started to happen..."

"Was it a long distance relationship?" Sam asked. "Was she from South Dakota?"

"No, that's the weird thing. She flew out there from Virginia. She's from Arlington for goodness sakes," Riley replied. "I dunno. I thought things were going great. I was.."

"You were in...love with her?"

"I was almost there," he answered quietly. He hung his head. "But out of nowhere she said things weren't working out for us and we broke up."

"That..." Sam searched for a word but nothing better came along so she used her first choice. "Sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Did she give you an explanation?"

"It was the whole, it's not you it's me type of deal." Riley stuck his hands into his jean pockets. "But I just think I didn't live up to her image of me. You know the image from my book?"

"She thought you were Indiana Jones but she discovered you were Super Computer Whiz Guy, right?"

"Exactly." Riley finally lifted his head to see Sam looking at him apologetically. He fought the urge to smile but at one end of his mouth at the sight of her a half smile emerged. "Basically I was a disappointment to her."

There was a long pause and Riley and Sam crossed a significant line in those few seconds.

"You could never disappoint me, Mr. Poole."

The way she said it and her expression was disconcerting. He tilted his head at her as if he was searching every angle to see if there was a hidden agenda behind what she said. But she didn't falter and he concluded that she was, in fact, being genuine. A small chill crept down his spin at the thought.

"Hey," Riley took Sam's elbow to lead her in the intentional area. "You haven't been acquainted much with this place have you?"

"The House the Templar's Bought?" She asked, gently taking her elbow out of his grasp as they continued to walk.

"That's what I call it!" He put his hands behind his back. "You wanna know something funny?"

"Like funny ha ha or funny like, ohhh that's kind of interesting?"

"Funny interesting."

"Then continue."

"Well," Riley started. "You remember that Hendricks guy? The one from 3 AM?"

Sam's body appeared to tense up at the mention of the FBI agents name. "Yeah, I do."

"I think he kinda has a thing for you," the voice was in a singing manner. "I think you might have to contact that boyfriend of yours to let him know that there is another man in your life."

Sam laughed. "The only other person who comes close to that is you."

"Har Har Samuel Adams."

"You sounded like a high schooler when you said that.." she held up an imaginary pen and paper. "Dear Sam. Hendricks has a thing for you. Please check yes or no if you want him to be your boyfriend."

"I just thought I'd let you know just in case he tried to make the moves on you."

"I appreciate it suppose," Sam replied. She glanced over at him at the corner of her eyes. "Mr. Poole..."

"Hmm?"

"This morning when I entered the kitchen, I felt like I could cut the tension between you and Hendricks with a knife..."

"Oh yeah.."

"What was up with that?" She asked.

"He's...a.." Riley stopped midstep and huffed. He then turned to her, wondering if he should tell her about stealing the Deceleration of Independence. It wasn't the best thing to whip out in day to day conversation. It was such a weird situation that he didn't even mention it in his book. He would've written a chapter _How to Steal the Deceleration of Independence without Really Trying_ and his book would've been on the Best Sellers list. He then remembered this was the girl who was guarding his life and if he could trust her with that detail, he thought she could handle something like this with ease. "Look. You know the Templar treasure right?"

"Yeah..." Sam wondered where he was going with this.

He took a deep breath before he continued. "Ben figured out there was a code on the back of the Deceleration of Independence. Ian wanted to steal it but Ben wasn't about to let that happen. They got in a fight blah blah Ian tried to kill us...We knew that if Ian got a hold of the Deceleration then he would mess it up and it's a scared document, right? Well we were going around to every single department of the government telling them that someone was going to steal the Declaration because lets face it: Ian Howe, if there is a will there's a way and he's got PLENTY of will. Anyways the first place we went to was the FBI and" Riley used his thumb to point in the general direction of the house for effect. "Mr. Blockhead was the one we talked to about it. He didn't believe us. So yeah, we kind of have an ax to grind with him. Or at least I do."

Riley waited for a laugh from Sam at the thought of someone attempting to steal the Deceleration. Because, let's face it. Everyone else did and why would she be any different?

"The idiot," was her remark. Her focus turned to him. "What did the map look like? Did you get to see it on the back?"

"You believe me?"

"It's kind of hard to argue with you when Ian is in jail and trying to seek revenge against Ben. If it wasn't true then there would be no treasure, right?"

"Sam," Riley wrapped his arm her shoulders in a brotherly gesture. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after dinner had been served and the entire Gates entourage began to move into the living room area to enjoy their coffee and have an evening chat before bed. Ben, Abigail, Agent Dawes and Riley walked happily into the room but Hendricks motioned Sam to follow him as the others went ahead of them.

"I wish to talk to you outside," he whispered into her ear then took her wrist to lead her away.

They reached the back of the house, and then went into the carriage house turned garage for a bit of privacy. Hendricks made sure they were alone before he spoke another word.

"What is up with you guarding that Riley guy?" His face was red.

At least that's what Sam assumed, she really couldn't tell because it was dark and the garage wasn't well lit.

"No hi honey or it's great to see you Sam?" She scoffed as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "And no kiss. Sheesh."

Hendricks paced back and forth, wiping his hands around on his chin a habit that Sam still found annoying after fourth months of dating him.

"Did you tell him?"

"Tell him about us?"

"Well that too and the..other thing." He replied.

"I haven't told him a thing. All he knows is that I have a boyfriend and nothing else."

"Good." He put his hands on his hips. "But I'm not sure I like you guarding that...geek boy."

Sam appeared very angry at this statement. "First of all..he's not a geek boy. Last time I checked he hit puberty...even if he's a bit..short. And second I'm not looking for your permission on if I should or shouldn't be looking after him..."

"You could be in danger. Ian Howe is..a..menace. I don't want you to put your life in danger for a guy like Riley Poole."

"He's a bit stubborn, sarcastic and an all around wise guy but he's been nothing but pleasant towards me," Sam informed him. "And I'm not putting my life in danger. Ian is after Ben. You know? The guy that YOU are protecting? So really I should be the one who is worried, not you."

Hendricks grinned and walked up to her hoping for a kiss. "Are you worried about Ian hurting me?"

Sam smirked. "If you keep making wise cracks at Poole's expense, Ian Howe will be the least of your worries." She patted him on the cheeks then headed back inside of the house.

Hendricks watched her go in and wondered exactly was going on between Riley and Sam the past few days. Because whatever it was, he knew it was Riley's fault.

**AN:** Did you see that coming? HA! Plenty more surprises to come later. And this is the last banter, conversation chapter..I think. Depends. Haha. I'm not sure. Chapter 7 isn't even thought of as of yet. Please Review. It gives good karma I promise.


	8. Just a Reminder

**AN:** So this took forever. Ha. Sorry. But hopefully you'll like it. :-D.

**REVIEWERS! **

**Miss Hermonie Jane Granger:** Aw. Well don't worry. You'll find out why Sam is dating Hendricks sooner or later. He's not evil just..evil to Riley. Ha. Cause for some reason I have a feeling Riley wouldn't like him no matter what.

**TwilightxLove02:** Awesome! Thanks for saying that you didn't see it coming! Ha. I'm a dork.

**ShadowWolfDagger:** Ha I totally understood what you meant. And yes I like the ending as well.

**Future ADA:** I shouldn't have read your comment at work because I was laughing too hard. And yes! You caught it! Mwaha. Thanks for noticing too that I'm trying to be subtle cause I'm taking a cue from JK Rowling who is like..the MASTER of that. Not that I'm comparing myself her but you know. what i mean..but...wacky National Treasure sex! BAHAHA okay. I'm amused.

**xxroxy-dogxx, mogi9, Aria DeLoncray:** Ha Ben and Abigail might disagree with that that nothing is Riley's fault..shall we point to um..the closing of the rocks in the 2nd movie? Ha. And yes. Riley is cute. And thanks for the reviews!

**Ianmwolf:** YES! THANK YOU! Riley has been nailed! Okay that..sounded..bad. And yes..love triangle..maybe it'll be a rectangle? HMMMM???

**Mercy's Failure:** You always get the right vibes. Haha naughty Riley..wow..that's..so..imagines sorry had..a..moment there..snickers

**misscoconuts:** Interesting how Hendricks is jealous huh? Is it because it he feels threatned by Riley or is it because he's just a jealous boyfriend? Think about it. and don't worry about gloating. I do it too. It's fun isn't it:-D

Thanks for the alerts and favs guys! Can't believe how many I'm getting. Thanks to: xxroxy-dogxx, obsessed elf, nemo123489, mogi93, 1anmwolf, labyrinth traveler, flyboy-marine-Harm-Mac 4ever, faliuretoland, TwilightxLove02, Thuraya Known, TheClstKd, TORxTOR, Stacee Phelps, Shadow WolfDagger, Scrappy maggie, SCMN, Mercy's Failure, Jousting Elf with a Sabre, Future ADA, BillieJoeLady, Aria DeLoncray, 7kj6j & Jamie Fynn.

Again, please review or let me know if you're going to review at the end cause..come on people..it's nice right?

OKKKKKKKAYYYYYY on with chapter 7

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"Why is it that we must resort to the stereo types that all men should play poker?" Riley slapped his handful of cards onto the felt-covered table in the living room. Ben, Hendricks and another off duty FBI Agent name Coflax laughed at the fuss Riley made. He was losing most of his chips in the process. Not actual poker chips but Pringles chips because all participants were cheapskates. "It is just stupid." He folded his arms in front of his chest before sitting back in his chair.

"Bad hand Riley?" Ben shuffled a few of his cards within his hand. "You were always terrible at this game. It's sad that even when we're betting with potato chips you still get as angry as you do when we're playing with cash."

Riley squinted his eyes at Ben from across the table. "Why you had to invite him," he pointed with his thumb at Hendricks as he sat next to him. "Is beyond me."

"Have a bone to pick with Agent Hendricks, Riley?" Coflax smirked.

"Coflax," Hendricks hit his cohort on the side. "Give the guy a break. I mean, I'd be a bit jumpy, too if I was around a guy like me who could break someone's arm in one fluid motion." He let out a laugh with his buddy.

"Ben," Riley held out his hand in the air. "I just enjoy these witty and intellectual conversations with the FBI, don't you? I mean," he leaned closer to the table for dramatic effect. "These are the guys who let you escape from their clutches within an hour of capture right?"

The agents stopped laughing and grumbled while fixing their cards. Riley grinned in satisfaction.

"Doesn't a shirt of yours need some pocket protection or something?" Hendricks sneered.

"Guys," Ben finally intervened before Riley tried to make a further fool out of himself. "Come on! Let's play some poker."

Riley shook his head. "Nah. I'm probably going to go get some fresh air." He got up from his chair. "These Agents are stinking up the place." He then headed to the back door.

Ben's head turned to Hendricks when the door slammed shut behind Riley.

"What?" Hendricks asked defensively.

"What is the deal with you two anyways?" Ben shook his head. "Ever since yesterday you two have been going at it like a bunch of ravenous dogs and it's quickly getting on my nerves."

"It's nothing. He just gets under my skin," Hendricks sighed and put his cards down on the table.

Ben smirked. "Riley Poole does that to a lot of people. You're not the first. It's not intentional, believe me."

"Yeah, I seriously doubt that Ben." Hendricks stood up and walked in the opposite direction of where Riley exited.

"A ROYAL FLUSH!" Coflax exclaimed as he displayed his cards on the surface of the table. "The chips are mine!" He moved the chips in his general direction while Ben sighed.

"I think I should be a little worried that Agent Sadusky sent you to protect my house Agent Coflax."

Ben shook his head in a bit of disgust. He walked out of the room and headed to the library. There he'd get at least a moment of solitude since Hendricks was not following him. He didn't expect to see brown hair barely above a stack of his unshelved collection of Federalist Papers books.

"Sam?"

A spastic reaction happened that caused the books to splatter in front of his feet. He smirked as he looked down at them. "I guess I was right."

Sam smiled sheeply. "Sorry about that." She bent down to help him pick up the books. "I was just looking at your books. They're pretty..."

"Old?" Ben finished then placed a book on top of the closest table. "I know. Only early 19th century additions. I'm still on the search for a few that came before that."

Sam gathered a bunch of books into her arms. "No. I was about to say pretty cool."

"Oh, a history buff too huh?"

She answered with a nod. "I lived in Virginia when I was young. While other kids were begging their parents to go to Disney world, my brother and I were begging ours to take us to Williamsburg and Mount Vernon."

Ben chuckled. "Sounds to me like your family and mine would get a long very well."

She took the books and stacked them on a mostly vacant spot on the desk. Her head turned towards Ben.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Poole..."

He waited for her to finish her thought but she fell short. He moved his head to try to help it come out of her but failed.

"What about him?" Ben asked politely.

"I.." Sam scratched her head then frowned. "Don't know."

"Yeah, he does that to a lot of people." Ben sat down in his chair, picked up a book and flipped through the pages nonchalantly. "Now can I ask you a question?"

"If it's about me being Sam Adams then no. You cannot ask me if I was named after one of the Founding Fathers because no, I was not. I was named after my maternal grandmother."

"Good to know," he answered, barely containing a smirk. "But no. That's not the question. I just want to make sure that you're not after Riley because...well—everything."

Sam raised an eyebrow. However, when she saw the expression on Ben's face she noticed a genuine concern for his friend. "No. I'm not. I make my own money. I don't need a guy for that."

"Well not the money just the whole—famous thing."

"Poole's famous?"

"Apparently. That's why this girl wants to meet him." Ben shrugged.

Sam coughed at what Ben just said. "Girl? What...girl?"

"Oh," Ben pushed himself up from the chair. "Yeah someone Abigail works with. She's getting her Ph.D. in historical artifacts I believe. I've met her before. Very pretty but I'm on the fence about whether she's really going to be a good fit with Riley."

"If she's blond and pretty then she's a good fit," Sam muttered with a hint of jealousy in her tone that was a surprise to even her.

"What did you say?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh nothing." She flashed a fake smile. "Is Abigail trying to invite her over or something? I doubt that would be a smart idea because of Ian..."

"Right, Ian." Ben put his finger on his chin.

"Why is it that you and Poole both seem not to care about Ian?" Sam's faced displayed her confusion quite well. "He escaped from prison and most likely he is after you but yet you don't appear to be breaking a sweat."

"This is my panic face," Ben showed an expressionless face.

Sam laughed softly.

"But seriously, I feel absolutely taken care of. I was told to act as though nothing was going on but to discreetly keep my guard up."

"But you were friends with Ian...right?"

Ben hesitated before he answered the question. It was obvious that it still haunted him—how both he and Riley were friends with a man like Ian Howe. "I was. We both had that drive to find the treasure of the Knights Templar. But, now that I look back on it, things were just obvious. He wanted it for the actual treasure but I was in it for the thrill of the hunt."

Sam smirked. "Poole was the same way—find the treasure and spend it." She quickly thought of Riley's character. "But he's not completely like Ian, huh?"

Ben shook his head. "No he's not. Unlike Ian, Riley Poole would protect those he cares about."

"Yeah and probably remind them every chance he got."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Riley felt comfortable in the cool, gentle breeze of the night wind. Then again he had been cooped up all day inside the mansion and it irked him. Not that it wasn't huge mind you. It was. But for some reason being around the same four hundred yard radius with Hendricks bothered him and the dude was every where. Well, everywhere that Ben Gates went Hendricks would be sure to follow, at least. Idiot. He acted like Ben had a leash on him or something. Then again, Riley was in no position to point fingers. He had Sam following him around. But that was different somehow. She didn't look like she was on the heels of the person she was in charge of. She was standing right next to him. Riley grinned at the thought.

"Riley," Hendricks voice pierced through his thoughts. "Why are you still outside? You're not supposed to be outside."

"Am I not supposed to do this?" Riley jumped back and forth. "Because last time I checked this was America, you know the home of the free and the.." He looked up and down at Hendricks. "The moron."

Hendricks crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No. Especially since you are in the front yard of the house of the man Ian is after."

"Since I last checked, you were in charge of Ben Gates, not me. Remember?"

"Thank GOD," Hendricks rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of which," Riley raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be with Gates now? I don't think that leash he's got on you went this far."

Hendricks snarled but heard a noise that appeared to come from the right side. His head tilted towards the tall trees on the East side of the lawn but couldn't see anything. Blast the dark.

"What ar-" Hendricks held up his finger to Riley but kept his attention on the trees.

Riley rolled his eyes and wondered what Hendricks was doing. Then he drew his gun out of its holster. A series of practical jokes ran through Riley's mind. All ended badly—especially since Hendricks had pulled his gun. Riley's imagination stopped when two large men came out from the trees toward Hendricks and tazed the agent before he could react.

When they knew that the FBI agent was taken care of they immediately saw Riley standing there. The bald one grinned. This was no good for Riley who held up both of his hands in the air.

"Guys," he started walking backwards very slowly. "I appreciate you taking care of my friend there. Really I do. But I doubt that you'd want to do the same to me..."

"You're right Mr. Poole," said the bald guy, the two men inched towards him. Riley was surprised he knew his name and his stomach seemed do flips. These goons must be working with Ian. Things weren't exactly going his way this evening. "We don't want to do that to you. We want you to come with us. And if you come along quietly we'll make it worth your wild."

"You know.." Riley began but sprinted off towards the inside of the mansion. He suddenly felt very fortunate to have such a great spiriting ability. He was within reach of the front steps but one of the men caught up with him and threw him down on the gravel driveway. He squirmed and was about to yell for help but the other man came over and taped his mouth closed. Riley screamed but there was only a muffled sound. They tried to tie his hands together but Riley was able to wrestle one hand out of their grasp. With a swift motion Riley wasn't sure he had in him, he picked up a large granite rock within reach and lobbed it at the front door. The men captured his hands and carted him off before he could see if anyone had heard the noise.

XXXXXXXXX

Hunger struck Sam pretty hard all of the sudden. Dinner had been fish and as she was not a fish lover, she had practically gone hungry. Two hours later her stomach was growling so much, she wondered if Ben had heard it earlier.

She went through the small living area and into the kitchen. As she went, she realized that the poker table held an unfinished game and none of the men were in sight. She'd been against the game at first, mainly because how she knew Riley and her boyfriend would butt heads. Riley had insisted she take a break from him, though. As a matter of fact, she hadn't seen him or Hendricks since she left them to play the game.

She pondered this while she was opening the door to the one of the kitchen cabinets. Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when she heard a loud bang. She turned her head instinctively to the front side of the house and listened for other sounds. For a split second she assumed that it was a bird that flew into one of the windows, but it was night. Don't birds usually hit windows during the day?

She immediately broke into a brisk walk towards the front of the house, but then broke into a run when instincts told her this definitely wasn't a bird problem. When she reached the front door she dramatically flung it open and stepped outside.

"David!" She saw Hendricks' unconscious form a few yards from the house. Sam ran up to him to make sure he was still alive. She turned him onto his back after she made sure there was no head trauma. When she found his pulse, Sam let out a sigh of relief. That relief was short lived when she heard a muffled sound that came from the trees.

"Shhh," said a deep, raspy voice. "You don't want us to taz you like we did that friend of yours do you? Because we can and we will if you don't stop annoying me."

"HMMM," responded the other.

"Good, and Mike keep this pipsqueak still would ya? He's getting on my nerves with all this squirming he's doing."

"We should've parked the car closer like I said we do in the first place," another voice replied with a huff.

"Where do you suppose we'd park it? In the woods? Come on. Ian wants him now."

"HMMM!" Screamed the voice, but something muffled it and the three voices began to walk away.

Sam's eyes widened with fear. Ian. But she saw Ben in the house..who were they taking with..Her heart sank. "Poole.."

* * *

**AN:** EEEEEEEK CLIFFHANGER! MWHAHAHAHA. Read and Review/Comment whatever. Cause you know I like it. And maybe it'll help the chapters come faster. Who knows!? Oh wait. I do. 


	9. How to Save a life or at least try

**AN:** I really got nothing. Just thought I should put in the reviewers as I always do. Again, if you have this on your alerts..please review. Be nice! And aren't cliffhangers fun? Yeah I know they are.

**REVIEWERS! **

**soccer2010, daisyduke80, Aria DeLoncray:** THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

**1anmwolf:** Yes rectangle. Haha. I have a feeling you'll like this chapter. Ha you like the reaction by Sam when she found out about the girl eh? Yeah I know how she feels cause you get jealous and you're like..do I like this guy? Then you find out you do. Crazy.

**ShadowWolfDagger:** They used taser gun in the movie so that's why I used it. Plus it's kinda cool. LOL.

**Scrappy maggie:** Riley will never die! Well as long as I'm the author. Ha.

**mogi93**: Annnnnd here's the chapter! Haha. Only a weeks worth of waiting. Not too bad huh?

**fantomfairy:** Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Wizard-in-Disguise: **The chapter really..wasn't that long. One of them before was much longer so not too bad. There was a reason for lack of action between Riley and Sam. You'll see why in this chapter. And Ian isn't evil per say but you have to admit that a guy like that isn't exactly a great guy considering he was going to kill his friend for treasure. Besides you'll find out later what exactly he's been thinking so just stay in but in my story he's not evil just...thinking what he's doing isn't exactly wrong. It's his twisted way of being right.

**Jamie Fynn:** Ha I love writing Riley and Hendricks. They're just about as easy to write as Riley and Sam are. They make me laugh too. If you watch Psych it kind of reminds me of Shawn/Sean and the police guy. For some reason.

**TwilightxLove02:** CLIFFHANGERS! MWAH.Yeah I love writing cliffhangers. Been planning that one for awhile. and look! only took a week.

**Marn:** NEW REVIEWER! HOORAY! Awesome. Thanks for saying that they got chemistry. It's hard to really write chemistry so thanks for the compliment!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As long as she lived Sam never had felt the adrenaline rush like she did when she realized Riley had been taken. She never had the "I know exactly what to do in case of emergency" type mentality she did at the same time either. It somehow thrilled her and scared her all at once. She knew what she was going to do and how she was going to do it. For some reason her instincts told her that he was going to be okay and that it would be all thanks to her. It was as if she was seeing the future. Weird.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hendrick's sprawled out beside him, she smirked then took it. "Thanks David," Sam patted him on his face and stood up. _Now if I was a bad guy trying to kidnap Poole where would I go...oh right. I should follow where I last heard the voices..._

Sam jogged into the woods, moving the branches after they smacked her in the face. She wanted to cuss the tree out but she had to move silently. More important matters were at hand. The scratches would be dealt with later. Sam knew she was closing in on them, she could hear Riley's muffled scream. It was one of the rare times she was glad he wasn't the type to shut up, no matter the situation since she could tell that it was actually them stepping on branches and not her stupid imagination. She wished she brought a flash light with her, or rather, was wearing night goggles. That would be totally cool at a time like this.

As if reading her thoughts, one of the men said the same thing, "You should've thought ahead of time Joseph. We needed flash lights in order to get out of this mess."

"Let's stop for a minute," the voice named Joseph replied. Sam could hear them plop Riley down on the ground hard because he made an annoyed grunt. "How the hell was I suppose to know these woods would never end?"

"I thought you said Ian had everything planned out."

"He did but he must've under estimated the size of this estate," said Joseph.

There was a pause.

"Do you really think it's true what he said? That he stole the Deceleration of Independence?" the unknown voice asked.

"Who cares?" Joseph let out a sigh. "All I know is that I'm getting a good deal and after I get my money I'm heading to Mexico to live out my life with cheap beer and the ocean."

The other man let out a laugh. "I have the same plan."

Sam thought she could hear Joseph smile even in the dark woods. A chill went down her spine at the thought. She didn't know why but it did. She inched herself towards the two men as they continued to rest and laugh about what they were going to do with their share of the money Ian soon would pay them. Her lips curled at what they said and never thought that even a tomboy like her would be so disgusted at what they said they would do. But she did. So much that it distracted her from her own movement and she made a mistake. A big loud crack of a mistake. Her face squinted as she made the noise and she held her gun closer to her body.

"Hey..Joe.." The anonymous voice shh ed the friend beside him while he continued to laugh.

"Wha?"

They were silent. Sam tried her best not to even breathe and suddenly felt like she did when she was a kid playing hide and go seek. Like when you knew the It person was nearby and you didn't dare do a thing to make yourself known. Unlike that game, she didn't know what would happen to her if she was to be found out.

"I thought I heard something." He replied.

Riley made another muffled noise.

"It was this idiot," Joseph said angrily. "You're just freaking out. We probably should start heading out."

"No.." Sam heard the other guy come closer to her. Oh crap. This wasn't good. "I heard something."

"Probably a squirrel."

"No..."

"Are you going to disagree with everything I throw at you?" Joseph asked.

"I think someone's following us."

Sam wanted to groan at that last statement. Things never seemed to work out for her. She was caught. She was going to die. They were going to kill her. Riley would be killed by Ian who would then kill Abigail then kill Ben and then skip happily off to Mexico with his stupid little prison buddies. Score one for the bad guys. Good guys always come in last. Ugh.

She felt her heart race as she could feel the guy's presence closing in on her. What was she going to do when he came near her? Would she shoot him? Would she punch him? Decisions decisions..

Unfortunately she wasn't able to figure that out. Someone moved in on her unexpectedly, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her towards him. This caused her to drop the gun and she swore out loud. Joseph assumed it was because she was caught that she cussed.

"Ohhh, a girl," she knew the voice. It was Joseph. She wanted to see what he looked like but couldn't due to the lack of light. "What are you doing here reenacting Little Red Riding Hood?"

"I don't think I've ever been called little," she struggled against his grip.

"HMM!" Riley exclaimed against the tape when he recognized her voice.

"Hey Andrew!" Joseph put his cheek up against hers. The unshaved chin and his breath made her want to gag. " We got another bargaining chip!"

"You need a breathmint," Sam wanted to kick herself. Her friends always told her that her sarcasm would one day be the death of her but this was ridiculous. For the first time in her life her mouth did not have a filter system. "And shave. God."

"Ahhh a lively one..." Andrew let out a laugh as Joseph snarled. "Want me to tas her?"

"What is it with you people and tasing?" Sam shook her head and still fought against Joseph's firm hold on her. Her mouth would not shut up! GOD. "I think y'all might have an addiction or something. Might want to go to Taser's Anonymous."

"You really should shut up. What are you trying to do anyways?" Joseph shook her. It felt like he wanted to knock some sense into her. She scoffed at the thought. No one could ever do that.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right nothing," Andrew walked up to her. "You're trying to save that idiot aren't you?"

"And doing a very poor job I'm so terribly sorry what WAS I thinking?" Sam was going to die she knew it. Might as well go out with a bang eh? "I was so unprepared and everything so I must say how sorry I am for not doing as good as a job as I had hope. And for apparently having poor grammar. My schooling was incredibly terrible."

"SHUT UP!" Andrew yelled. Sam smirked. Ah. She was good at this. Maybe she could distract him with it for a little while longer.

"What? I'm just saying what I'm thinking. I thought guys liked it when a woman spoke her mind.."

"NOT ME!" Andrew exclaimed. She was getting on his nerves. Good. "Joseph hold her still."

Oh maybe not so good. He was going to tase her. She squirmed her body as Joseph tightened his grip on her. Finally when she was somewhat free..er she kicked him in the groin and then in the face. He yelped with pain and loosened his hold on her as he fell on the ground. "Oohh.." he groaned.

"Why you little.." Andrew came after her and she could hear the noise of the tazer. Yikes. If only she still had that gun! Man that would've made it so one sided. She backed up slowly, the lights of the taser flashed. She knew it would hurt but she really didn't want to find out so she bent down, her hands searched for a heavy stick. As he grew nearer to her she found one. A big heavy one. She waited patiently as he finally reached her. She heard him chuckle. "I do like girls with spunk. But you were getting on my nerves. I'd like to apologize ahead of time before I tase you darling. But don't worry. I'll take you with us. I want to see what you look like in the broad day light."

With his hand on the trigger, Sam whacked the gun out of his finger tips with the stick and accidentally let go of it as well. Butterfingers.

"Oo..big girl.." he purred.

"Gross," Sam replied before punching him in the face. She shook her hand after that. Why did punching have to hurt so much? As he got over the sting of her punch she went after the lighted taser gun that was a few feet a way from them. He must've gotten a good idea of what she was going after because he was searching for her as well and pulled her to the ground, nearly knocking the breath out of her. She reached out for the gun and finally got hold of it. Sam turned around to face her attacker. "Sorry bro, but I gotta tase ya.." Her word was as good as gold and he fell to the ground. She let out a quick sigh of relief as she knew he was unconscious but her thoughts pondered to where Joseph was.

"HMM! HMM!" RILEY!

Sam got up and dusted the dirt off her jeans. "Poole! Keep mmming!" She said in a loud whisper.

"HMM! HMM!" She didn't realize how small of a distance the entire action took place in because she found herself kneeling beside Riley within a few steps. Sam let out a sigh of relief as her hands took hold of Riley's face then tore off the masking tape off his lips. "AH. God. Sam..."

"You okay Poole?"

"After all that's just happened you're still not going to call me Riley?"

"Should I put this masking tape back on?" She held the tape in front of his mouth.

"Where's that Joseph?" Riley diverted. "I'm assuming that Andrew is with his face in the ground."

Sam lifted one shoulder. "He must've escaped."

"But why?" Riley asked.

"Cause I got the taser gun," Sam smiled proudly at herself then went to untie Riley's hands behind him. "And I hit him in the groin and kicked him in the face."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Riley grinned. "Hey..Sam.." He looked over his shoulder.

She frowned at the knot they did when they tied him up. She was having a hard time with it.

"Yeah?"

"You know...you rescuing me..." He paused.

"Yeah...what about it?"

"Well...you do realize that I'm the damsel in distress in this situation..."

Sam stopped and lifted her head. She couldn't contain her laughter. He was right. "So you're my Lois Lane huh?"

"Okay ha ha Superman..." Riley rolled his eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have brought it up."

Sam got the knot undone. "You're free Mr. Poole! FREE!"

Riley rubbed his wrists for a moment and stood up with Sam. "What should we do about Andrew?"

"Let's hurry back to the house," Sam suggested.

Riley agreed and it took them only a few minutes to run back to the spot where Hendricks was now trying his best to stand up.

"Hey Hendricks..." Riley jogged up to the FBI agent. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hendricks massaged the back of his neck. "How about you?"

"There's a guy in the woods. The guy who tased you. He's..unconscious so you might want to hurry up and..do your...FBI thing or whatever."

Hendricks eyes widen and cocked his head first to Riley then to Sam then back to Riley. Without saying a word he nodded to Riley and headed into the woods.

Riley shook his head, grinned then turned around to face Sam as she examined the dirt on her forearms. It was the first time he had seen her really all day and thanks to the front door lights he was able to get a good look at her beneath the night sky. His eyes got hold of her face and they widened with concern over the red that appeared on her cheeks. He moved up closer to her.

"You okay?"

Sam's attention snapped up to him and then flipped her hand in the air. "I fell on the ground, got in a fight with a 6'5 dude and tased him..oh and punched him in the face..which.." She shook her right hand and grimaced. "Still hurts. But I'll be fine once the adrenaline rush dies down.."

"No-well that's good to know." Riley for some reason put his right hand on the most scratched cheek and cupped her face. Sam's eyes widen and Riley rubbed his thumb on it while he just stared at her. Sam's mind went into over drive and wondered what he was doing but she was unable to really move or say anything despite all the things her brain was telling her. "Just-you know. You're kinda scratched up. Banged up and all. Trying to save me."

"It was the right thing to do," she replied in a surprising whisper. She let out a cough but still watched his gaze up on her. If she didn't know any better she thought he was going to move in and kiss her. At least that's what she was assuming from the look he was giving her. This made her feel weird. She felt..girly. "Poole.." Sam smiled and pulled back, letting his hand fall to his side. "Hey I probably should go in and let the other guys know where Hendrick's is." She let out a little chuckle. "Cause..you..know..yeah. Um.." She punched him on the shoulder. "Wow. Still..hurts." With a bit of a dash she ran inside.

Riley titled his head as he watched her run inside. He honestly didn't blame her for that reaction. Even he was put off guard by what he had done. It was like he wasn't able to control what he was doing. Heck he kept telling himself that 1. she had a boyfriend. 2. he didn't actually like her in that way and 3. was he really just trying to convince himself that he didn't like her? He hung his head and let out a sigh. He'd rather be kidnapped again than go through this stupid confused feeling that was going on inside him. It probably was jut because of the fact that she saved his life. Yeah. That's what it was. He just hoped he would convince himself of that notion because if not, this was going to be a totally awkward situation.

XXXXXXXXX

To say that he was shocked to see only Joseph stumble back into the warehouse would be an understatement. Ian's eyes widen as he watch Joseph touch his bloody nose and grimace.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Ian yelled. "Where's Andrew? More importantly where's Riley?"

"There were complications," Joseph answered. He made his way to a nearby chair and slowly lowered himself in it but still made a face with pain.

Ian rubbed his chin. "What sort of complications? Ben come rescue him?"

"No. There was a girl."

Ian's lips curved into a somewhat amused grin. "Did you and Andrew get beat up by a girl?"

Joseph didn't appear as amused at the situation as his boss. "She was big. And strong."

Ian nodded. "Apparently if she was able to take down two big guys like you and Andrew."

"So what do you want to do now?"

He paced back and forth. His head went into full over drive with the possibilities. Ian lifted his finger. He spun to face Joseph in the chair. He smiled mischievously. "I've got an idea."

* * *

**AN:** OKay let me know what you're thinking! Riley..Sam..crazyness! GO! Review now!


	10. That Evening

**AN:** Sorry it's been like..oops nearly a month? Yikes. But I haven't had the inspiration to actually write. Sigh. What should I do?!?! GAH!! Anyways..here's chapter 9. Wow. 70 reviews! Thanks y'all!

Thanks to the reviews guys both new and repeaters. It'll help with the new chapters that come in. And to all who found this story through my youtube trailer I greatly appreciate you taking the time to come and read! Okay. I'm hard on time so thanks to the reviews who I will have to thank in Chapter 10 Please review!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 9 (remix)**

Agent Sadusky slammed his car door shut so loudly that every one there, amongst the controlled chaos turned their attention to him. _Good_ he thought to himself, his intention had worked.

"Where's Gates?" Was his first question he asked when he reached Agent Dawes.

"Inside," she answered, pointing with her finger behind her.

"Good," Sadusky put his finger up to lips. "Poole?"

"He's over on the front steps. We told him you might want to talk to him."

"Where's the man who was captured?" His questions were quick and immediate, but Dawes was undoubtedly use to this. She was unphased by this and just motioned behind her. Sadusky looked passed her right shoulder and noticed Hendricks leading the kidnapper to one of the black cars close by. The kidnapper's eyes met with Sadusky's own and quickly had to look away because of the intensity Sadusky shot him. Even though the former man was clearly a foot shorter he had a way to make that man twice his size feel like a flea.

He pointed to the man as Hendricks put him in the backseat of the car. "I want to talk to him later."

"Yes sir."

Without another word, Sadusky left her behind then made his way through the cars on the lawn and the other FBI agents running around on Hendrick's orders for more protection. It was a bit of relaxation to for him to let Hendrick's run the everyday operations on this one. He was able to focus more on those people involved and hopefully be able to solve the case.

He watched Riley sitting down on the steps like Dawes had told him earlier and proceeded to sit beside the young man. Normally this would make Riley flinch or give some sort of Riley reaction but when he didn't, this surprised the Agent.

"Deep in thought Mr. Poole?" Sadusky finally asked.

"Huh?" Riley turned his head and took a good look of the Cheshire Cat grin Sadusky was suddenly giving him. "Oh it's you."

"Expecting someone else? Or hoping for someone else?"

Riley raised an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Sadusky lifted one shoulder. "Just gathering from the tone of your voice. I work for the FBI Mr. Poole. Details in human behavior is part of the requirement for the job."

"I don't get it."

Sadusky shook his head. "Mind telling me exactly what happened tonight?" He waved his hand at the string of people and cars around them.

"Ian ordered his guys after me to get to Ben. Oh and they stun gunned Braveheart over there," Riley motioned to Hendrick's who was barking orders to everyone. Riley shook his head. "But you knew all that didn't you?"

Sadusky smirked then nodded his head. "I know all that goes on around here Mr. Poole despite my lack of appearance." He turned to face Riley's profile. "But care telling me how you escaped two full brutes like them with just a few minor bumps and bruises?"

Riley let out a sigh before he answered the question. "Sam."

Sadusky's lips curved. "Sam."

"Yeah. Sam," Riley finally turned to look at Sadusky, his face suddenly showed concern. "But don't take any points away from her though."

"Why would I?"

Riley started to stammer. "Well..I mean..cause she was not with me when..." He stopped mid sentence. "I'm just going to stop right there and say all the good things."

"Oh?" Sadusky sounded a bit surprise.

"Yeah. She...was amazing. She single handily took care of them, I don't know how she did it when Hendricks couldn't even do it with a gun in his hand. Maybe it's like when those mom's save their babies you know? Like when they get super human strength to save their child from a car or something."

Sadusky let out a laugh. "So Sam is the mom and you're the child am I correct Mr. Poole?"

Riley rolled his eyes. "No. I'm just saying."

"Or trying to somewhat rationalize a young woman saving a grown man's life?"

"You make me sound like I'm being sexist."

"Are you?" Sadusky asked. "Is your ego a bit bruised?"

Riley stood up in frustration and started to make his way to the door. As his hand reached the doorknob he looked over his shoulder. "You know, you'd think that but... there is no one else I'd rather have come save me."

Sadusky smirked and watched a few seconds longer at the action before him. When he grew tired of that he slapped his hands on his knees to help his older body up from the steps. He wondered if he should go inside to talk to Ben and Abigail, to get their reaction on the situation. But he decided against it since he knew it wouldn't matter much anyways. He knew Ben well enough to know what he was thinking at this point, that he was worried for his friend and girlfriend had just increased.

"Sadusky?" a young woman's voice asked after the front door had opened.

"Ah, Samantha," He turned to smile at her at the bottom of the front porch steps. "I take it that Mr. Poole informed you I was here?"

Sam scoffed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No. I..we haven't talked since we came out of the..whatever it's called. Forest? Buncha trees."

"And why is that?"

She looked a bit uneasy at the question. "No reason. Maybe he's freaked out that a girl like me saved him. You know Poole. He's a bit..odd.."

"You're not telling me the truth."

Sam let out a sigh, her arms falling to her side. There was no use in avoiding him. He would get the answer out of you sooner or later. "No. It's...something personal."

"Ah I see." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was now in full Agent Sadusky mode now. "You did a good thing. I'm proud of you. You showed resourcefulness that many of my agents would, for a lack of better term, kill for."

She tiltled her head in understanding. "Thanks."

"But.."

Her eyes widened and lifted her head to face him. "No. Please. Not buts. I hate buts. Including mine. It's horrible!" She looked behind her and grimaced at the sight of her behind, hoping to change the vibe of the conversation to a more lighter one.

"With the recent events, I have a feeling that things are going to be way too over your head," Sadusky gave her a knowing glance. "You know that you are not on the same level as the FBI Agents."

Sam puffed the back of her hair. "If I remember correctly who was the first one you called when you needed someone to guard Poole? Me." She pointed to herself with her thumb. "You could've gotten one of your own people to do it but no you got me. And I plan to follow this through. As if you couldn't tell I was the only one to save him, not Hendricks with a stupid gun in hand. I'm the one who should be in charge of Poole, and no one else. "

Sadusky gave a half grin. "Are you starting to develop feelings for Mr. Poole?"

"Huh?" Sam didn't think it was that obvious. Okay. Well. Considering it just was now a little..crush or infatuation. It would pass. Right. Yeah. She'd just keep telling herself that. Sam laughed nervously. "No. We're just.."

"Friends. Good." He put his hand up. "Remember to keep it that way. On a professional level I mean."

"I will keep it on a professional level. I have Hendricks here remember?"

"Who are you trying to convince Samantha? Me or yourself?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that crap."

"Ditto," He grinned once again and gave her a wink. "Just remember, I hired you.."

"Yeah yeah you can fire me I know I know," Sam sighed. "Don't you have to talk to Hendricks or something?"

"I thought it would be wise if I just stayed back on the recliner chair and watch him on this one. He's on his own."

"HEY! DAWES! I WANT YOU TO ROUND EVERYONE..YES THAT INCLUDES RILEY AND SAM..WE'RE..I SAID WE'RE GOING TO LET THEM...JUST GET THEM WOULD YA?" Hendricks rubbed his head in frustration at his colleague who shook her head in the distance.

"Hendricks is already winning them over," Sadusky muttered under his breath and shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Within thirty minutes, Agent Dawes was able to apprehend Riley, Ben and Abigail to meet Hendricks, Sadusky and Sam in the living room. He was going to privately debrief them on the present situation.

"In light of certain events," Hendricks began as he paced back and forth in front of everyone. "I feel that it would be wise to split everyone up."

"You're joking right?" Abigail asked.

"Have you met the man Abigail?" Riley replied, his eye contact first on her then on Hendricks. "He never jokes. He's like the teacher from Ferris Bueller movie..." Riley's face became emotionless. "Bueller..Bueller..."

"Poole, shut up," Sam ordered with a bit of an annoyance in her tone. Riley gave her a quizzical glance from across the room. "Let him talk for once."

"Anyways," Hendricks replied, ignoring the tension that seemed to be bruing because of her statement. "I think it would be better for everyone involved that we split you up. It's only logical."

"Ben.." Abigail gave a slight tug on her boyfriend's arm beside her.

"Abigail, logically speaking he's correct." He looked at her. "Everyone would be safer if we split up."

"Thank you Ben," Hendricks smiled at the somewhat approval by Ben Gates.

"But," Ben started, turning to Hendricks. "I think I speak for everyone involved that we're not going to runaway from Ian Howe."

"But.."

Ben held out his hand to stop Hendricks. "I don't care what you say. But all of us, are going to live out our lives as normal."

"Ben, speaking as the head agent in charge.."

"I'm going to have to agree with him on this Hendricks." Everyone's attention turned to Sadusky who was standing in the corner of the room. "If Ben and crew want to stay together they are certainly more than welcomed to."

"Sir this is.."

"I understand that this is your case. But I agree with Gates. We will probably have a better shot of capturing Ian with everyone in one central location. We are not going to find Howe on on own and if we split them up we will have less security to guard them."

"Yes Sir," Hendricks turned to tell everyone that things were going as Sadusky ordered but they were all heading out except for Sam. "Staying to tell me how horrible of a job I did?"

She lifted a shoulder. "It was..pretty bad."

Hendricks let out a sigh. "I thought so."

Sam walked over to him, sensing they were finally alone since she heard the footsteps up on the second floor and doors closed.

"I'm surprised that you told Riley to shut up," Hendricks replied. "It was kind of like you were defending me after defending him."

"That was my job," she explained although she wondered how much of that really was the truth. "Defending you is what I do for free." Sam smiled brightly up at him.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Hendricks' eyes rounded the room to see if anyone was around before wrapping his arms around her. "I don't think many people would believe that you're dating an insufficient agent like me? You know because you saved Poole's life all by yourself?"

Sam let out a little chuckle. "What can I say? I have to kiss my boyfriend. I can't help it. "

Hendricks leaned in to kiss her. "Neither can I."

XXXXXXXXXX

He had gone into the kitchen to get something to snack on before he headed back upstairs to bed. Riley didn't think he could really go to sleep after the craziness of the day anyways. He was too full of adrenaline to relax at a moment like this. Plus he was a bit annoyed at Sam for telling him to shut up in front of everyone. It was like some sort of weird power tool or something. You know like saving him then controlling him like some sort of puppet. Then again, he smiled to himself, if it was Sam playing the puppet master he didn't think he'd mind that much. Well maybe. But still..

After he had gotten a hand full of Goldfishes and shoving them into his mouth, he saw Sam smiling as she stood in the living room. He grinned, allowing a few fish crumbs to fall off his lips. He was about to head over to her to bug her before sleep when he saw a pair of man hands around her waist. This caused him to stop in his tracks. Oh yeah. The boyfriend. He had almost forgotten about that.

Riley listened in as she said "boyfriend" to confirm his original thoughts were correct. Then he thought his ears had deceived him when he heard "the boyfriend" respond. It..no. No way. There's no way. But they did not fail him. His eyes widened as he saw Hendricks actually locking lips with her. Riley nearly choked on his goldfish. Agent Hendricks was the other man.

"Aw, that ain't right," Riley sighed.

* * *

AN: GASP! What to do! What to do! R & R!!!


	11. The Day After

Author's Note: Daaaaaaaaamn It's been 2 months! I thought it was like 3 months! Sorry. I just haven't had the inspiration to write! Hopefully when the dvd comes out next week it will kick it back into the swing of things. Anddddddddddddddd so on. This chapter might be the mix of things because i wrote it 2 months ago and came back to it just now. SO leave me feedback and so on! Thanks!

JenniferRain, Hailey-Stone, mogi93, daisyduke80, TwilightxLove02, soccer2010, Wizard-in-Disguise, ShadowWolfDagger, Majestik Moose, lanmwolf

Thanks for the reviews and yes! Poor Riley! Put hasn't it always been poor Riley? Aww...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

A short, slim blond walked up the front steps of the historic mansion that belonged to her mentor Dr

A short, slim blond walked up the front steps of the historic mansion that belonged to her mentor Dr. Abigail Chase and the young blond marveled at architectural wonder of it. She reached out to touch the bricks then thought to herself how much history this place must've seen and experienced. The young woman snapped out of her thoughts and let her fingers run down the bricks to the door bell to ring it. As she waited she checked her reflection out with one of the nearby glass windows, saw a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Perfect," she told herself at the end result.

She soon heard the sound of heavy footsteps on the other end of the door and was greeted with a person she was unexpected to see. A tall brunette woman stood before her, looking questionably at the sudden intruder.

"How.." The brunette started to ask.

"Dr. Abigail Chase is expecting me," the blond smiled. "Don't worry. I know about the FBI agents and everything. I told them who I was and I guess Dr. Chase told them she was going to have me over so..here I am. I know I'm probably talking a mile a minute but," she easily walked passed the brunette with out an invitation inside. "I'm just so excited to be here! Especially under the circumstances. I just feel so important."

"I guess I'll let her know that you're here.." The brunette searched for a name as the blond goggled the inside of the mansion. She then spun around, hoping to show off her canary yellow sun dress that she had spent weeks on finding for such an important occasion.

"Kate." the blond answered. "Kate Brandon."

With a watchful eye the brunette nodded at her. "Okay Kate. Wait here. I'll be right back." The brunette started to walk off in one of the hallways.

Kate smiled blissfully, continuing to wait around for her mentor to arrive and soaked up everything that was in the foyer of the gigantic house. She couldn't believe her luck that Abigail invited her over to meet Riley Poole, especially at her own house. It seemed so strange how easily things were working out for her. All she did was talk about Riley a few times, saying how cute he was here and there then saying how she would like to meet him then BOOM. Abigail told her to come over on Saturday so she could meet him. It was that simple.

"Who ar.." Kate almost thought she had recognized that voice and slowly turned around, since it was a male voice after all. Her blue eyes fixated on Riley wearing a white collared shirt with khaki pants, carrying with a book in one hand and a pair of glasses in the other. When he saw her, a smile slowly emerged on his face. "Well, hello."

"I'm Kate Brandon," she informed him, walking up and holding out a hand for him to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Poole."

"Please," he said, shaking her hand. "Call me Riley."

"She's in here Abigail," the two of them turn their heads to see Abigail and the brunette walking in. Kate frowned for a split second then pulled herself together and walked into Abigail's open arms for a hug.

"Kate, I'm so glad that you decided to come over. I see that you've already met Riley," Abigail pointed to Riley with that goofy smile on his face. "And Samantha..."

Kate turned to her. "Who?"

"That would be me," the annoyed brunette raised her hand.

"Oh," Kate replied. "Nice to meet you. Thanks for getting Abigail for me. And I love how well you manage this house Samantha.."

Riley snorted. Sam's attention turned to him but back to Kate. "Excuse me?"

"Sam works for me," Riley answered.

"OH," Kate finally grinned. "Sorry for the misunderstanding Samantha."

"Sam," the brunette gritted but forced a smile. "Call me Sam."

"Isn't that a bit..butch?" Kate asked.

"Kate!" Abigail gently wrapped her protégé's arm around her own. "How rude of me. I don't think I offered to show you around! First let me show you the upstairs. There are plenty of lovely hidden passages up there.."

The two blonds walked up the stairs and when they were out of sight, Sam shot Riley an evil look. But Riley casually ignored it and put his glasses on to skim through the book he was holding.

"What was that all about?" Sam questioned.

"What was what about?" Riley asked, his focus still on the book.

"I..WORK for you? What the heck was that all about?"

"Well..don't you?"

Sam let out a groan. "What the hell is up with you lately anyways Poole? Ever since I saved your life you've been acting...weirder than usual."

"That was two days ago," Riley commented.

"Yeah, and you've been ignoring me the entire time."

"It's a big house," he explained. "It's easy to not see anyone for days."

"Not when our rooms are next to each other and I say 'Morning Poole'," she pointed out..

He shrugged but knew that she was right. He had in fact been ignoring her since that night. It was a multitude of things really that caused him to do it. But it was the fact that her boyfriend had to be Agent Hendricks of all people that threw him off the edge. He could handle it if it was some one like Matthew McConaughey or something. That way it was a nice guy. But Sam with the jerk of all trades like Hendricks? Really? What did she see in a guy like him anyways?

"Fine. Be an idiot. See if I care," Sam huffed then crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Don't tell me what's going on and see if I save your life next time."

"How do you know that there will be a next time?"

"Ohh, Poole," Sam let out a laugh that hinted with spite. "I have a feeling that a lot of people would be after you."

Riley rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha that's so original. Very clever."

"Why don't you tell me what the hell is going on with you? Do you think I emasculate you or something?"

He slammed the hardback book in his hand. "Why didn't you tell me that you were with Hendricks?"

Sam blinked once or twice before she realized what he was saying. "What..do you mean?"

"Oh cut out the act Sam," Riley replied. "I saw you and Hendricks going at it last night."

"We were not going-"

He titled his head to his left and raised his eyebrows at her. "Sam, shut it."

It was her turn to raise her eyebrows. "Did you just tell me to shut it?"

"Yeah I did," Riley pushed his glasses back up. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go flirt with a pretty blond who seems to have a thing for me."

"She must've had a lobotomy," Sam commented. "I mean a big one if she likes you."

"Who had a lobotomy?" Sam and Riley spun around to see Kate walking up to them.

Riley flashed the same doofus smile when he saw her, causing Sam to immediately roll her eyes.

"Someone in this room," Sam answered.

Kate's brown eyes widened. "Really?"

"Oh dear lord," Sam's head turned so quickly that her pony tail actually hit Riley in the face as she left the room.

Riley swatted the hair out of his face, gave an instant evil glare at Sam then turned his focus onto Kate.

"Nah, she's just teasing. She's got a weird sense of humor."

Kate grinned up at Riley. "What about you?"

"What about me? Oh!" Riley attempted to laugh it off. "I have a great sense of humor."

He wanted to slap himself for that. He was not having a good flirting experience right now. He was out of practice or at least he was just terribly bad at it when it came to a hot girl like Kate.

"Well I definitely would like to find that out sometime.." She gave him a flirtatious expression.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" He blurted out.

Kate's eyes blinked. "Like a date?"

Riley looked around, avoiding her gaze because he thought she was mocking him. "Maybe?"

"Great!" She jumped up and down. "That's such a good idea! A mock date! You're so smart Riley! I have to work with Abigail for a little while...see you tonight!" She squealed.

Feeling smug, Riley took off his glasses to look down at her. "All right. See you tonight!"

They both left their in their separate ways: Kate towards the direction she came in at and Riley upstairs. When he reached to the top, he saw Sam sitting down, next to the rails of the stairs with her eyes widen and trying her best to not look like she was eavesdropping.

"Where you spying on me and Kate?" Riley asked. "Because if you were, and I can tell that you were since you probably thought that since I spied on you and whatshisface, then you'd be happy to know that Kate and I have a date tonight"

Sam got off from the floor, dusted off the imaginary dust off her blue jeans then at Riley. "I have three things to say to you. One, No I was not spying on you thank you very much. Two, no you do not have a date it's a mock date because you two are not going out so therefore it's not really a date since you aren't paying for any of the food. And Three..." Sam huffed. "I told you she had a lobotomy."

AN: I know it wasn't really worth the wait but soon things will be coming along. More action! More suspense! More romance! More humor! Hooray! Let me know!! GAH!! And no it should not be 2 more months!!


	12. Chapter 11

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who have been sticking this story out with me! I know the chapters are farther inbetween now but I apologize. But now I got NT2 and it makes me want to write. Ha. So here it is. Read the note after the story too! Thanks.

Thanks for the reviews guys!

**TwilightxLove02:** Youtube..Riley and I just get all giggly. I don't know why. He just..is awesome. I luff Riley.

**ClosetCase: **You're hooked! A new comer! Hooray! Please keep reading and hopefully there's more laughter.

**LOSTrocker:** HI!! Thanks sooooooo much for commenting on both the trailer and the fic. I'm glad you took the time to read it. That means a lot!

**charm-your-way-out:** Wow. I greatly appreciated your in-depth comment. Really. I keep reading it! I love Sam and she's a bit like Riley in the sarcastic comments so she had to be different from him as well to balance them out. But you're right in that it'll be explained what the thing with Sadusky is. I meant for it to be ambigious. So spot on. And I get Riley so that's why he's totally in character. He's changed a bit from the first movie in that he's a braver and more confident. But he's still Riley. HA. And I totally agree with you that Ben and Ian are OOC. It was one of my worries that I wouldn't get them and Abigail right. Ian and Ben haven't been involved as much because of that so it's partially my fault. Ben might or might not be in it more and Ian will obviously be in more towards the end. Yeah he's crazy cause he's been in jail and such. He's pissed but he's not an idiot. So..I just gotta work on that. Does that somewhat help?

**raindropsX:** Thanks! I felt like I haven't written as well as like BGSparrow she's good at complexities, plot and descriptions I think my strength is like..dialogue. Ha. So thanks for the complement!

**Janiqua:** NO! it's not bad! I agree! I want Ian to do some kidnapping too instead of all this emotional stuff!

**LillysoftheYalley:** First of all..I love your pen name. Awesome. Second. And Yes. Riley needs a girl like Sam who will be sarcastic, put him in his place but save his life 5983490543 times. Ha!

Finally...Chapter 11...it is 11 right? Yeah I think so. Hell i don't know! Just please read!

Oh! And thanks to my friend Leah who betaed this and she fixed a line for me so it wasn't awkward because she's awesome. Plus for her listening to me whine about how i need to write..how i want to write..then i dont. So she's awesome.

* * *

Chapter 11

His jaw hurt from the amount of smiling he had been doing. The entire afternoon had been spent with Kate. It was obvious that Kate had a thing for Riley. So obvious that even he knew it and had to admit, he took a little advantage of it. He humbly let her talk about how fantastic his book was and how he should write more books on his own adventures. Riley whole-heartedly agreed with Kate and told her that the next book he wrote would be dedicated to her for the suggestion. When she let out a girlish squeal he couldn't help but marvel at her beautiful girlish nature. He remembered thinking that something inside made him feel guilty, as if he shouldn't be developing an emotional attachment to Kate. But his brain quickly reminded him that it was the situation with Sam (living and acting very much like they were in fact together) that caused these reactions and that he shouldn't worry about it at all.

In fact it was Sam, not Abigail, who suggested the two spend time together on the grounds without her watchful eye. Then again, FBI agents were scattered throughout the lawn so it wasn't as if she wasn't looking after him. Still, he thought it was very strange that given Sam's attitude toward Kate that she wouldn't have liked Riley alone with Kate. Riley had discovered that girls, especially FBI ones, were very strange and complex.

Riley shook the thoughts from his head as he checked himself out in the mirror. He was clothed in somewhat dressy attire: navy slacks and a light blue button up shirt with a loosened-at the collar light and dark blue checkered tie. He turned his head to the right, then to the left and made an arrogant expression.

"The name is Poole. Riley Poole." He nodded at his deemed perfection and walked out of the guest bedroom.

"You-- dressed up?" Sam's voice pierced out from behind.

Riley spun to face her and saw her casual jeans and black top. It was the first time all day that he had seen her. "Yeah I did. And I'll tell you wh-"

She held up her hand for him to stop. "Nah thanks. No need to tell me. It's for…" Sam batted her eyes and twirled a strand of her hair. "Oh tell me about the Templar Treasure! It is SO fascinating to listen to YOU tell it." She let her arm fall to her side. "Give me a break."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "Oh don't be acting all jealous when you were the one who suggested that we spend time together. I would've been perfectly happy doing what I should've been doing which was going to BORDERS and promoting my book."

"HA! Your ego would completely enjoy that wouldn't it?"

"Wait. Which one? The jealousy thing or the long lines of people getting my book? Because either way I'm happy," he rested his hands on his hips. A smile began to emerge when he saw Sam shaking her head. "So? Which one?"

"I'm going to go eat," she bumped into his shoulder as she walked past him to get to the stairs. "But I'll probably throw it up with the lame flirting you and Kate do tonight."

"Ah the ladies can't resist my charm."

Sam groaned in disgust, heading downstairs to the dining room to eat their dinner and Riley jogged down to catch up. He peered his head over the banister to get a better view of the two blondes setting the table.

"What? No FBI agent boy sitting with us?" Riley questioned.

"POOLE," Sam replied sternly and making a face to match her tone.

Riley gave her a smug look.

"Where's Ben, Abigail?" Kate asked, putting a fork down on the table. "Isn't he joining us for dinner?"

Placing the last place on the far setting, Abigail leaned against the nearest chair before answering the question. "He's with Sadusky right now."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Riley added. He walked into the room and all the eyes turned to him. A sudden rush of testosterone filled his body as he realized he was the only male on the entire floor. It made him stand up a little taller. "Why?"

"He wants him to call off the FBI."

Riley and Sam's jaws nearly dropped. They both started to talk simultaneously.

"Why? Why? Why would he do that?"

"You're joking right? He's an idiot!"

Abigail shook her head. "His mind is made up and I back him up on this decision. We hate being like mice in a cage waiting for the cat to pounce. He wants to find Ian himself. You can't trust the FBI."

"Tell me about it," Riley's eyes went to an unsuspecting Sam.

"Well then," Kate flashed her pearly whites and attempted to change the subject to something less serious. "I cannot wait to eat."

"Shouldn't we do the proper thing and wait for Ben to come back?" Sam replied. "You know before we eat?"

"Oh no," Abigail shrugged. "He should be back soon. We can start without him."

"Then I'll help you get the food Abigail," Sam went with Abigail to the kitchen, knowing that Riley wanted to be alone with Kate as much as possible to continue their little flirting games. And Sam did not want to endure the ugliness of it.

"Do you think things are going well?" Abigail whispered to her.

"Hmm?"

"With Riley and Kate."

Sam formed an O with her mouth then lifted a shoulder. "I assume so."

"I've never played match maker before and I feel like I'm thrusting Kate upon him. But I think she'd be good for him. Smart and beautiful, I just thought she'd be a good change of pace for him. " Abigail grabbed a pair of tongs then started to toss the salad. "You know, when I saw you and Riley together at his apartment I thought I had blown my chances of setting him up with Kate."

Sam rested her back against the fridge. "You met Kate at work right?" Anything to deviate any inclinations of her and Riley in a romantic relationship.

Abigail turned her head sideways to look at Sam, continuing to toss the salad. "That's right. She mentioned she had a crush on Riley to me."

"What..what drew her to him?"

Abigail let the tongs rest in the bowl. "Are you sure there's nothing going on between you and Riley because you sound a little distracted…"

"I'm positive," Sam replied

Abigail examined her body language a little more closely. Sam knew Abigail was watching to see if she would tense up or reveal something her literal words were not. Abigail lifted an eyebrow. "Maybe I should ask if you don't have a thing for hi-"

Sam grabbed the salad bowl. "I think it's time to take the salad to the table don't you?" Sam flashed a fake smile and briskly walked into the next room. She noticed Riley sitting next to Kate, both were grinning and Riley was leaning into Kate a little too close. Sam hated that this bothered her but it did. "Here." Sam plopped the bowl between the two, breaking their eye contact of each other. "Salad is here!"

"Oh.." Riley's eyes went to the salad. "Hooray. the salad is here. I don't know what we could've done without the salad being here. Could you Kate?"

Sam sneered at the back of his head then went back to the kitchen. She muttered to herself trying stay in control of her emotions. She had been doing it for a number of years now both with her job and personal life, so it aggravated her that she was acting like a jealous girlfriend when she wasn't a girlfriend to begin with. Well, besides Henderson of course. Her face froze at the thought of her current boyfriend and hung her head. She was being a bad REAL girlfriend and she felt guilty at the feelings she was having for Riley.

A burst of laughter came out of the dining room; she turned her head to see Kate playfully slapping Riley's shoulder and him smiling at her. Sam straightened herself up after that little moment then grabbed the pitcher of cold water on the counter top. This soon will pass, she told herself. This soon will pass. It's just because you're not the center of attention, Sam. Just remember that.

No one, including Sam herself, would ever know if the following incident was an accident or if it was done on purpose. Either way, she marched into the room and "accidentally" dropped the pitcher into the lap of Kate as she put it on the table.

Sam let out a gasp as Riley and Kate quickly jumped out of their chairs.

"My dress!" Kate exclaimed, holding her wet hands in the air and surveying the mess.

"It's water," Riley replied. He took his napkin from the table to lightly pat it without trying to be vulgar or improper. "It'll dry."

"I'm so.." But Sam couldn't say she was sorry. It wasn't in her. She was sure she really meant to get Riley instead, if anything.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" Kate spat out. "Little heifer."

Sam scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not little and I'd rather be a heifer than a horses' a-"

"Ladies, ladies," Riley let out a light laugh. He purposefully got into the middle of the two women. "I'm sure it was an accident." But even he had to admit, it was pretty cool that two girls were fighting over him. So much that he thought about stepping aside and watching it unfold. But better judgment won him over.

"Uh huh," Kate flicked her hands out. "I'll be in the bathroom..drying off."

She left the room, angrily clicking her heels on the wooden floor as she left. Sam snickered. Riley stared at her.

"What?" Sam asked innocently, in-between the muffled laughter.

"Abigail?" Riley?" Ben called out from the foyer, drawing Riley and Sam's attention towards the front of the house. Ben always had impeccable timing.

"Your boss is calling you," Sam rolled her eyes.

Riley sneered at her but went to greet Ben. "What is it? Because I can't wait to go home and not be around these agents. Please, Ben, tell me the FBI agents are gone."

Ben practically skipped on his way down the steps to Riley. He patted him on the shoulder. "No more FBI agents."

"Ben? What took so long?" Abigail finally emerged from the kitchen. "What did Sadusky say?"

"Abigail. We're done with the FBI agents."

Sam slowly walked into the foyer, wishing she could make herself ninja-like in her creeping ability. She wanted to know what was going on. Sadusky hadn't informed her of any call offs and it was completely unlike him to do such a thing. Especially with a friend like Ben Gates. Sam's eyes squinted as she thought. What was going on anyways? Sadusky knows something that they don't.

"They found Ian?" She sounded a little too hopeful, that even Abigail didn't believe it when it came out of her mouth.

"Nope." He went to her. "But we got the control of our house back. I told Pete that we were sick and tired of playing the mice in the cage for the cat to come get us. Ian is smarter than the FBI realize and he can be patient when he wants to be. If he wants to get me, he can wait years to get me. Well, not before I find him first."

"Ben," Abigail elongated his name for effect. "You're not seriously thinking of searching for Ian yourself."

"I'm considering it yeah." A typical Gates answer. "But for now I'm hoping to help Henderson get the heck out of my house."

"Oh!" Riley almost squealed with delight. "Let me!"

"Riley," Ben sighed. "First things first. You may go home now."

He ran up to his room so fast that Sam didn't think he even bothered to acknowledge her presence. But she shouldn't focus on that at the moment. Everything was happening all too quickly that she still had this sinking feeling something was wrong with the picture. Her immediate thought was that she should go talk to Ben about the situation at hand, what did Sadusky say, how did he say it, etc. She thought it was unusual that Sadusky hadn't called to tell her about what they had agreed upon. Surely he would tell her that unlike Ben's FBI she was to stick with Riley. She was about to take a step forward before remembering that Ben and Abigail thought she was a friend of Riley's not the one covering his butt.

Annoyed, she did the only thing she could do: pack to go home. Stupid boys. Making messes then her getting involved and getting into the mess before the boy storm runs its course and she has to pick up the stupid pieces. Boys are dumb.

"Oh my lord I'm 12," Sam said out loud.

She walked to her room and she had the handle on her door when she heard a loud stomp on the ground in the next room. Sam stepped over to put her ear to the door.

"No…No…I…would you let me talk?" It was Kate. Was there anyone else in the room with her? Riley?

"NO! You listen to me!" Nope. Not Riley. He would've said something by then. He couldn't listen. He'd only talk and talk…

"I'm getting close to him. I just need another day or two."

"Howe.." Kate's voice lowered when she said it. "I'll get him to you for my share of the money."

If it wasn't for the fact that Sam was purposely listening she doubt she would've heard the name at all. But that didn't matter at the moment. Sam's eyes widen as the pieces fell into place in her mind. There was a reason the kidnappers were after Riley and it wasn't to get Ben after all. They were after Riley and Riley alone. But..why? Maybe that's why Sadusky didn't call her with the information that the FBI agents were being called off. They were for Ben, not Riley. She was all alone in protecting him.

Damn, Sam thought. She was gonna have to save the little brat. Again.

**AN:** The fun begins! Wahoo. Okay. So I'm probably gonna think more on this next chapter. It sucks that I can't write outlines but I change what I want to happen like...to the 10th degree. So the floors are open to suggestions. If i use it..I definatly give credit for who ever sparked the idea because that' swhat you should do.


	13. So it Begins

Author's Note: Hooray!! OKay..so This is probably the longest chapter that I've written. Most of the pages I write are like 4-5 pages. Well this one was a full 8 pages in Verdan 10. IN other words a lot of stuff happens but I wanted to have it all in one chapter and not be too much interuppted.

And thanks for all the reviews guys! Almost at a 100! wow! That's awesome. Is it scary that I'm thinking about a sequel already?

* * *

Chapter 12

Sam banged her fist against the wall, knowing that Kate must've heard the noise. At this point she didn't care. She was frustrated with the situation. If it wasn't for her older brother's introducing her to Spider-man and for Stan Lee who made Spidey's mantra "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility" she'd totally be gone in five seconds. But no. She was good. She was a goody two shoes. Sam sneered, then walked to her door. Damn parents for raising her right.

"Was that you who banged against the wall?" Kate asked, almost startling Sam out of her own skin.

But she slowly nodded her response. "Yeah. I did. I found out my team just fumbled the ball at the one yard line. Totally bites."

Kate just blinked at her. "What?"

"It's the start of the season you know," Sam informed her. Kate continued to stand there without the slightest clue as to why Sam was getting excited. At least she had her occupied for a moment. "And we're slated to be number one I just hope it doesn't get to our player's head. I mean our QB," Sam let out a slight laugh. "He's one heck of a player."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kate asked. The obvious frustration in the tone of her voice made it hard for Sam not to snort.

"I thought it would cheer you up!" Sam flashed a bright smile her way. "Football always puts me in a good mood..well when we're winning."

Without saying another word to her, Kate simply walked past her to the ascend to the downstairs. A that moment Sam noticed that the reinforcements were starting to head out. She stepped closer to the banister, letting her hands rest against the railing so she had a firm grip as she looked down. She didn't know that there were that many people with the FBI were here, then again when you're no longer with the FBI you tend to be left out of the loop with everything that's going on.

She spotted the top of Henderson's large head in only a few seconds of actual surveillance. It almost occurred to her that she really wasn't searching for him in the first place. This caused her to feel a pang in her stomach. She really was a bad girlfriend.

"Agent Henderson!" She exclaimed from the top of the stairs.

He stopped to look over his shoulder and witnessed his girlfriend rushing down the stairs. He half expected her to kiss him when she came to a stop in front of him but deep down he knew it wouldn't happen. He knew Sam well enough that there was no way he was going to get the slightest sliver of PDA.

"Sam," Henderson's surveyed the exiting FBI agents before his eyes settled back to her. "What's up?"

"I…I.." She didn't know really what TO say or why she even decided to shout his name to begin with.

"Are you okay?" Concern was plastered on his face. He suddenly noticed her bouncing in place, a habit that he had discovered either meant she was intensely hyper or ultra nervous. "Did you have

some espresso beans again?"

"I think Kate is up to something," Sam blurted out.

Henderson stared at her. "What? That little blond that's friends with Abigail? What about her?"

"You can't let Sadusky call them off!" She pointed to Agent Dawes since she was one of the few agents still in the area. "I think I heard Kate talking to Ian…and the thing is I don't think they're after Ben.."

"Wait..You think Ian Howe is after Riley?" He finished. Henderson's concerned expression instantly twisted in annoyance and he rubbed his chin with his hand.

"Yes. I do."

"And why's that?" He folded his arms in front of his chest. "Why all of a sudden do you think that Ian would go after Riley? It's illogical."

"Don't patronize me Henderson," She poked him in the chest. Sam had had it with his tone of voice. No one spoke to her like she was a child. "I'm telling you the truth! I heard her with my own ears!"

"Sam, I don't know what the truth is. All I know is that for the past two weeks there has been something going on between you and…that nerd with the glasses and converse sneakers."

Sam chuckled but faltered at a response. Henderson wasn't looking exactly convinced by just her laughter so she let her laughter turn into a cough. "I've only known Poole for two weeks, Henderson how could I possibly like a guy in that short of a span of time? I mean remember

us? I didn't like you until two months after we met!"

He didn't appear to look very convinced. "I was going to offer you a ride home.."

"I'm not leaving," she interrupted, her tone very firm. "Not when I think Poole's in danger."

"All right then," Henderson kissed her on her cheek. "Call me when you come back to your senses."

It was an odd feeling with all the FBI agents heading out of the mansion, stranding her there in the middle of the foyer to battle against the forces they could not. For a brief moment she thought

about contacting Sadusky but that would've been a losing battle. He was like Dumbledore from Harry Potter, he was always two thoughts ahead of you and knew more about the situation you were in better than you did yourself. Or so he thought.

"Damn Harry Potter," Sam muttered under her breath. "And damn Spider-man."

With a hop, she ran upstairs to get with Riley and hopefully to beg him not to leave her sight. He would tell her that she was just clinging on to him or that she was just being jealous of the way Kate was treating him and that she was no longer the center of his focus.

Laughter emerged from the darkness on the second story hallway, causing Sam's insides to turn for the worse. They were together and even worse, he was carrying his belongings.

"My car's a bit off to the side," Kate informed him, giving him a flirtatious look. "I'll just pull it up to the front."

Sam tried not to say anything, not until Kate was downstairs. But when stupid opportunities present themselves, she just couldn't help herself.

"Oh dear Lord."

Both Riley and Kate's attention snapped to her and Sam just shrugged her shoulders when she noticed their annoyed glances.

"Don't mind me," Sam replied innocently. "I'm just.." She wiped her finger on the banister. "Dusting."

"Wh-" But Riley was cut short by a quick kiss on the lips by Kate.

"Uh.." Sam scratched her head at that point. "Huh."

"I'll see you out front in a few minutes Riley," While she flashed a smile at Riley, Kate's cheerful exterior changed when she past Sam. After Kate was finally out of earshot (and Riley finally

snapped back into reality), Sam smacked Riley upside the head.

"Uh..ow?" Riley rubbed the back of his head. "That was uncalled for."

"Yeah well," she replied but then quickly changed the subject. "What's going on with you and Kate?"

"She offered me a ride home."

"And you took it?"

"And you took it?" He mocked her tone. "Yeah. Why not?"

"Because-"

He waited for her to answer and she wanted to tell him that Kate was not going take him home, but turn him over to the dark side where she would be paid handsomely.

"Because..why?" Riley raised his eyebrows in an attempt to get the answer out of her but Sam couldn't. For the first time since she met him Sam couldn't bare to intentionally hurt his feelings.

"Because I need to go back to your apartment too," she lied. "I left my wig there."

"Your wig?"

"Will you stop repeating what I say in a form of a question?!"

"Okay. Sorry." Riley held up his hands in mock defeat. "Can't you pick it up later?"

"No! I mean, I have another assignment and I need it. Can I just come with y'all? I took the train to your apartment anyways and you're closer to the station than this place is…" With just one look into her sad pair of hazel eyes Riley tilted his head to indicate a yes.

"Was that a yes?" She asked.

"You can come!" He gathered up his luggage into a better grip. "Geez. Get your stuff. I'll wait for you here."

'You know you're ruining your chances with Kate if you bring her,' Riley told himself as he watched Sam jog the short distance to her room.

"Yeah, I know." He replied. "I know."

And he was right. When Riley told Kate that Sam was tagging along she didn't look too pleased. In fact, Sam could've sworn she saw Kate's knuckles turn white as she squeezed the steering wheel of her Mercedes Benz sedan.

"Poole, remind me to fill out an application at.." Sam stuck her head in between the driver and passenger's seats. "What is it you do again Kate?"

"I work for the Department of Document Conservation." Kate gave her an evil glare. At least that's what Sam thought she saw through the dashboard mirror.

"Huh, right. So working for them equals a Mercedes," Sam replied. "Got it."

"Sam," Riley muttered. "Shut it."

"I just want to get to know her Poole, and apologize for the whole spilling water on her earlier. I didn't mean to do it."

"Uh huh." Kate let out a laugh. "I bet you did. Don't use your Southern Charm on me Samantha. It won't work."

"Southern Charm? What's tha-"

"HEY LOOK!" Riley leaned to the radio. "A RADIO! And in the car no less. Well how about that? I'll just play with this to get something good here.." He messed with the radio, or at least the knobs and volumes because he couldn't find anything interesting on any station. He more or less just let it stay on a station for half a minute before changing it to another. The tension in the air was so thick that if you tried to cut it with a knife, the knife would break in half.

It was ten o'clock when they finally reached the parking deck of the apartment complex and the three got out of the car in silence. Sam grabbed her bag, remembering the comments Riley made only two weeks before about it. It was weird how so much could change since then.

"Are you coming or not Sam?" Riley yelled, holding the elevator door very impatiently for her.

"Yeah. Hold on just gotta," she fumbled through her bag. Her gun. It was still there. Good. She felt like if she was going to be with Kate, something told her she would need it. Well, if it was just her and Kate she could just as easily taken her with out it. But based on what she had heard from Sadusky, with Ian in the picture she might need it to even the playing field.

"5…4…3…2.."

Sam jogged up to the elevator door just when Riley removed his hold on it and she stopped it from closing with her foot. She gave him an aggravated expression to which he responded with a boyish grin.

"I'm surprised you're coming upstairs, Kate. I thought you were just going to drop us off," Sam looked behind her at Kate while they waited for the elevator to hit the floor.

"I just thought I'd help you find what was, I'm sorry. What was it again you were looking for?"

The girls continued their acid filled banter, unapologetically amusing him to no end. Standing in a small elevator with two very different and two pretty girls fighting over him was every guys dream, now wasn't it? Well, fighting over him in very implicit terms but fighting

over him nonetheless. If only the apartment building was 20 floors taller it would've been a wonderful amusement park ride.

"FINALLY," the two girls sighed as the elevator dinged to their floor and the doors opened up.

"Darn it," Riley snapped his fingers but quickly grabbed his luggage.

"Poole just take your time," Sam rolled her eyes and shoved him out of the elevator.

"HEY!" He stumbled out of the elevator with his luggage then turned to face her. "Stop with the hitting and the shoving today! You're reaching your limit."

She lifted a shoulder nonchantly.

"Are you okay?" Kate went over to help him straighten his luggage.

"Yeah," he answered, grabbing the deodorant that fell out of one of them. "I'll live."

The two exchanged a smile when Kate handed him a toothbrush. "That's good to hear."

He shoved the toothbrush into one of his pant pockets after he stood up from the floor and dusted a few imaginary pieces of lint off his shoulders. "This is just the most annoying piece of clothing I own. Why did I have to wear it?"

"Because you look good in it?" Kate asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her. He couldn't help himself. If she was trying to flirt with him now she was trying a little too hard.

Turning the sharp corner, Sam's senses went into overdrive, especially when her foot hit the hallway of Riley's apartment. Actually she called them her Spidey Senses because usually when they went into overdrive like that bad things almost always followed. She stood still as she surveyed her surroundings and referencing the few times prior she had been down here. All the apartment doors looked the same, as did the plants and the windows. So, why did everything felt so different to her? Was it because of Kate? No, that wasn't it. Ugh.

"Hey Sam…" Riley's voice pierced through her thoughts. "Something wrong?"

Without saying a word Sam held a finger up for him to be quiet. She fumbled through her purse for the gun. After she took ahold of it, she took her purse and chucked it to Riley to take care of.

When something felt wrong, especially in her line of work, people should always, always take precaution. With that said, Sam carefully maneuvered her way to Riley's apartment door. She slowly tried to turn it, hoping that it was still locked. When she slowly turned it, she let out a sigh of relief when she discovered it was still locked. So far so good.

"Poole!" Sam turned her body slightly towards him. "Keys!"

He made a quizzical face as he dug into his pant pockets. "Mind telling me what's going on? His voice matched her whisper.

Rather than give a reply, Sam motioned for him to just throw the keys. Riley sighed but did as he was told. Her face scrunched at the sound the keys made when she caught them but hurriedly tried to find the right key to the apartment.

"The other one..No..Sam..the..the gold one."

When the knob finally was unlocked she carefully pushed the door open. Riley took a few steps towards her but Sam shook her head no.

"Stay out here," she ordered.

"Pfft," he replied. "You could get hurt."

"Yeah, I could. But I'm here to make sure that you don't. So stay."

"This is completely backwards," Riley commented. "The girl protecting the guy."

Sam smirked. "Well, Poole the guy that we're talking about is you so.."

"HEY!" But she was already in the apartment and closed the door. She hoped he'd listen to her.

Everything, it appeared, was just as they left it. At least that's what she could tell in the dark. Better continue to search the place more before she made a conclusion. She went into the den area, hearing just the slightest noise. She thought for a moment. Wait. Did she even MAKE that squeak to begin with?

Her eyes widened as a tall figure emerged from one of the dark spots of the den. It was like something from a horror movie, when a viewer knew the bad stuff was going to happen at and how they were going to happen. But even worse, when the figure's face was lite by the bright

lights of the city her heart sunk. It was Joseph, the guy that got away from the night of Riley's kidnapping.

"I..remember you…" Sam replied. Very smooth.

"I thought you would," He smiled. "I see that you have a gun now. A big girl huh?"

Sam pointed the gun at him. "Oh this old thing?"

"A bit cheeky today aren't we?"

"Considering I have the upper hand," Sam said with a chuckle. "Yeah I guess I am."

His response was odd and creepy for a person who was facing the end of a gun. It was too at ease. She obviously didn't have the upper hand..

And for good reason. A pair of large hands grabbed her own without any warning. She struggled with the guy as he climbed on her back. Both fought for the possession of the gun but it was thrown across the room. Joseph went after it as Sam continued to fight with the guy on

her back. She took hold of his forearm then flung him over her shoulder, slamming him to the ground with great force.

"UGH!" he grunted.

She wished she could've done some more damage but that wasn't possible at the moment. Joseph turned on the lights to help him find the gun since the darkness wasn't helping the search. Sam shoved him up against the wall from behind, knowing that she couldn't take on his much larger frame on her own without the gun.

"Where did it go?!" Sam exclaimed, looking on the floor and panicking

because it wasn't in plain sight.

"Sam!" Her head turned to the door. Naturally it was Riley walking in during the most horrible time possible. She had to protect him; they were after him not her. So instead of going to look for the gun, she yelled at him to run.

"What?"

She grabbed his hand, pulling him with her as she ran. "Where's Kate?"

They stopped at the elevator. "She had to go to her car. She forgot her cell."

"UGH." Sam looked over the corner, seeing Joseph and the shorter guy that she must've fought with because he was now holding the gun in his hand.

Riley was making himself useful by feverously pressing the down button on the elevator.

"How's the elevator coming?" Sam asked.

"Not quickly enough," he answered. "Wait..duh. Stairs."

Sam turned her head. "Where?"

Riley rolled his eyes then grabbed her hand to lead the way to the staircases. "They're not on my hallway…" he went in the opposite direction of his apartment to the door to the staircases. "Plus a

stair case in a building like this is murder on the calves."

They ran down the stairs, still unaware they were both holding each others hands. By the time they were on the 3rd floor, Riley was gulping for air.

"Come on Poole," Sam tugged his hand as he looked down at her. "They're after you and you wanna stop and rest?"

"Just.." He grabbed his sides. "One sec.."

"Poole, they have my gun."

"They're just gonna come after us and kill us so can I just have a few more breaths of air before I die?" He whined.

"Poole," She went down to him so she could look straight into his eyes. "I promise you, they will not lay their hands on you."

Riley was fixated on her own eyes, never before did he notice that they were hazel until now. Not until they were up close. "You mean that don't you?"

"THERE THEY ARE!" Riley and Sam tilted their heads up to see the two men only a few floors up.

"More running? Are you kidding me?"

Begrudgingly they continued, but not as quickly as before. They were running out of steam but the two goons seemed to have boundless energy because they were now only one floor behind.

"This one! This floor!" Riley pointed to the A sign near the door to the cars. "This is where Kate parked her.." they flung open the door but saw no sign of Kate. And no sign of the car.

They stood still for a moment too long as they caught their breaths because they heard the door handle open. Sam instinctively shoved Riley behind a parked black Land Rover. She made a diagonal line to the VW bug so she was closer to the two men.

Joseph nodded to his colleague who went to his left as Joseph went to his right. Riley watched Joseph carefully as he searched for him. After what felt like hours, but was only a minute or two of real searching, Riley saw Joseph turn his head then smile at something and bolted off. Riley

stood down low as he watched a big white van storm out of the parking deck and hoped that it was the car that the two men had used.

Riley poked his head out between his two cars, looking for Sam. Without any luck he decided to call out for her.

"Sam," he whispered just in case. "Sam? Come on out. I think they're gone."

No answer. Riley scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Sam?" When there was no answer, he started to get worried. She wouldn't play this cruel of a joke now would she? Knowing what the two of them had been through he doubted it. He started to run up and down the parking deck, yelling her name as he looked for her. When he came to a yellow VW Bug he then bent down to pick up Sam's black new balance shoe. He studied it, knowing that Joseph and the other guy had took her. In anger he threw it across the parking lot. For some reason, it was his fault. It was all his fault.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Is it just me or is this story kidnapping happy? I think so too. But whatever. Attempted kidnapping doesn't count since it wasn't fulfilled! That's my story and I'm sticking to it.


	14. Aftermath

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Hopefully everyone liked it cause i did. And dang it was the longest one yet so I balanced it out with a little shorter one! Sorry it took me what two weeks to write this? yeah. I wrote one last night that I could've published it but I wasn't happy with it and I don't like to post things that I'm not happy with. And if you wondering why I had Sam kidnapped (Oh no! Spoiler! GASP not really ha) then just ask me! I'll tell you why without really spoiling anything.

If you have questions, concerns, either pm me or leave it in the review in general. I'll either answer you here or pm you cause I'm crazy/nice like that.

Um..just a warning there's probably a few grammar, spelling errors in here but look over them. My beta didn't have time to really edit it and I suck. SO...don't say that when you post.

Oh and HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE! Yes I know it's not til Friday but eh. Happy one anyways. YAYA America. Haha.

OKay so you know the drill...read and review. It's the nice thing to do and actually it does get get chapters faster. I know people don't like to say that or hear people say it but it makes me so excited that I my creative gene goes into over drive! REALLY!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

He bit down hard on his fingers, hoping that maybe it would calm his nerves. But it didn't. A guy like him, a former computer hacker and now conspiracy theorists was standing in the middle of the FBI Headquarters in Washington D.C patiently waiting for one of it's big shots. Why should he be nervous? He let out an uncomfortable laugh as he continued to pace back and forth.

"Riley," Kate sighed. "Would you stop walking? You're starting to make me uncomfortable."

He glared at her in one of the guest chairs but continued what he was doing. He guess he should be grateful for her doing what she did for him the moment after Sam was taken. She hadn't been missing for more than ten minutes when she rolled up in her Mercedes.

"Riley! What's going on?"

He spun around to see Kate getting out of her car.

"Where've you been?" He shouted.

"I went to get a snack from McDonalds. Why?"

"Never mind that," Riley rolled his eyes then darted for the passenger seat of the car. "Take me to the FBI."

Kate chuckled. "Why?"

"I need to talk to Sadusky. Sam just got kidnapped."

Both of them slammed their doors and sat in their seats for a moment. "What? When?"

"Just now."

"Shouldn't you call him and let him handle this?" Kate hesitantly put the keys into the ignition. "i doubt that a guy like him would be there at this time anyways. You'll just be wasting your time."

He turned to look at her. "I...I just gotta do it in person. I can't explain it I just have to do it."

Riley knew why he had to do it, he just didn't want to admit it to Kate or anyone else for that matter. But most of all he didn't want to admit to himself.

"You'd think he'd show up by now," Kate replied. "Didn't you say she was his top agent or something?"

"It was just a guess," he answered. "I knew I should've called Ben first. Sadusky just loves him. Then he'd be out by-"

When he saw Henderson walking at a bisque pace down the hall way he thought he was going to throw up. Great. Now he of all people will have to tell Henderson that because of him, the guy who he despises with a passion, that his girlfriend was kidnapped. Riley let out a deep breath before Henderson came through the double doors. This should be interesting.

"Poole, what do you want?" Henderson was easily annoyed just by the mere presences of him. Oh this was just fantastic!

"Where's Sadusky?"

"He's busy."

"Didn't the lady behind the desk tell you why I wanted to see him?"

Henderson sighed. "No. She told me that Riley Poole of the Templar Treasure book was here and that he wanted to see Sadusky. Naturally I was curious."

"So," Riley started. He wanted to make sure that he choose his words carefully not to piss of the guy who placed his hands on his hips so Riley could get a good look at his gun holster. "Look. This is important. I need to talk to Sadusky."

He took a step forward but was stalled when Henderson put his hand on Riley's chest and gently pushed him back.

"Whatever it is Riley," Henderson looked down at him. "You can tell me."

Their eyes were locked for moment, neither really able to fully read the other's eyes but Riley gave a slight nod in agreement.

"They took her," he told him. "Ian's men took Sam."

Henderson stood still, then nodded as if that helped to take in the sudden news of his girlfriend.

"When?"

Riley took notice of the easiness he said it, like it was nothing. He had no emotion in his tone and nor did he show it in his face. It creeped Riley out, a guy who wore his heart on his sleeve like it was a pocket.

"Uh," Riley looked at his watch. "20 minutes ago."

"Thank you for letting me know, Mr. Poole." Henderson turned his back on Riley then went to the lady behind the reception desk. "Call Special Agent Sadusky. Tell him CODE B 13."

"Is that it?" Riley watched the receptionist get on the phone and Henderson step towards the doors.

Henderson looked over his shoulder. "Yes. That's all we need from you."

"That's bull," Riley replied. "And you know it."

Without another word, Henderson shrugged then walked through the double doors. Disgusted, Riley charged through the doors and ran after Henderson.

"I know you got something against me Henderson, don't worry. The feeling is very much mutual don't get me wrong," he fought hard to keep up with the agent's steady pace. "But come on. I'm apart of this so let me help. What can I do?"

"You can go away."

"Very clever Henderson! Did I ever tell you were always the cleverest of all the FBI agents? Well sans Sam but.."

"Just go back to your Ferrari and your apartment Riley. Let us handle this. You would only get in the way."

"Okay, look. I know that her being an FBI agent there's some sort of code or whatever but-"

"RILEY!" Henderson stopped in his tracks. "Sam's not an FBI agent."

He blinked a few times before answering. "What?"

"Sam's not an agent. She doesn't work for the FBI anymore."

"But-"

"She was fired Riley. You were being guarded by a disgraced FBI agent." Henderson shook his head as he resumed his walking. "How does that make you feel now?"

XXXX

Her vision was still blurry from the chloroform but Sam was finally able to recognize shapes and figures of the people around her. She blinked a few times to get it back (or at least closer) to her normal 20/20 and her face fell. So everything DID happen and it wasn't just some horrible dream. She wasn't exactly sure how they spotted her, must've been one of those in the wrong place at the wrong time. But even she wasn't sure why they kidnapped her and not Riley. He was right there. Her eyes widen at the thought before she let out a groan. Great. She gets kidnapped and Riley was free. This was totally backwards.

"Oh good," said a male British voice. "You're up."

She instinctively turned the direction of the voice. Sam had recognized the person in front of her from the reports Sadusky had emailed her as Ian Howe.

"Hope the cuffs aren't too tight for you but they were necessary after all," Ian pointed to the plastic hand cuffs that clinched her wrists together in front of her body. "Based on Joseph's last experience with you this was the only way to make sure you wouldn't bring us any harm"

Sam's thoughts weren't back to her witty ways just yet, otherwise she'd have said something. Instead she just moaned at the sight of the cuffs. Fantastic.

"You're a pretty girl, what are you? Twenty – one?" Ian bent down to his knees to get examine her a bit closer. She snarled as she felt his breath against her face.

"Almost twenty seven," she said weerly. "But thanks for the confidence boost."

He smirked. "Another smart mouth in the bunch."

"And here I thought I was just another pretty face," she clenched her teeth as she used her legs to move backwards on the floor. It was barely working but she felt as though an inch away from Ian was better than an inch closer.

"What is the old saying? Silence is golden? I think you should follow it if you want to see your little friend again."

"I can keep quiet I just don't feel like since now I know it's bothering you."

Ian chuckled and nodded to her cuffs. "Remember who has the disadvantage here Ms.."

"It's Sam," she replied. "I"m kind of like Cher and Bono. I don't have a last name."

"Uh huh." Ian held up her black leather wallet. He pulled out her driver's liscence and shook his head. "Wow this is a really bad photo of you Ms. Adams. I guess the DMV must have a thing against you."

"I was having a bad hair day. I think they were offended by the sight of it."

"Joseph, do we have any duck tape?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Riley was annoyed with the fact that Sam didn't tell him that she wasn't an FBI agent, but it still didn't deter him from wanting to save her. It didn't seem to be relevant this second. Instead, he insisted that Kate come along with him to Ben and Abigail's place. Ian was most likely to call them soon for his demands in exchange for Sam's well being.

"So how long have you and Sam been friends?" Kate made a sharp turn as she asked.

Riley turned from the window to her. "Not long."

"Oh."

"Oh what?" He sighed.

She shrugged. "Don't know. You two just seemed..."

"We've just been spending a lot of time together recently," he answered then looked back out the window. "Nothing special."

"Then why are you so hell bent on rescuing her?"

"It's my fault."

"How is your fault?"

Riley sat up straight in the passenger seat. "Okay it just bruised my ego that a girl was protecting me," he pointed to himself. "A guy. Yeah it's a bit caveman but I'm a guy. I'm suppose to be a caveman." He frowned. "With crazy computer genius abilities."

Kate smirked. "It's not barbaric. It's sweet. A little odd for a girl you haven't known long."

"Tell me about it," he muttered.

They pulled up to the mansion and both were surprised that both Ben and Abigail where standing on the front lawn waiting for them.

"Did you call them when we were with the FBI?" Riley asked as they got out of the car.

"No," Kate shook her head. "I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Riley," Ben yelled from his position.

"Ben," Riley elongated his name then squinted his eyes as he noticed the expression on his face. "What's going on?"

Ben exchanged glances with Abigail before he answered. "I guess I should be asking you the same thing."

"What's going on?" Kate intejected.

"We know Ian took Sam," Abigail explained.

"How'd-"

"He's on the phone," Ben answered before Riley could finish. "He told us."

Riley stared at him. "What?"

Ben sighed. "Ian's on the phone, Riley. And he wants to talk to you."

**Be kind, and please review. :) **


	15. What You Waiting For?

**I'm going to try to post every Thursday afternoon until the story is finished! that is my goal for everyone who has read and posted every single chapter and to those who've added the story as their favorites, alerts, etc. I greatly appreciate it.**

**Is it sad that I'm already thinking of a sequel to this story? Yeah. I just love these characters! MWHAHA.**

**Now on to Chapter 14. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Midnight in D.C. Wasn't what Riley would call the safest time to set up a pick up, especially near a shady section of the city. But considering he was meeting one of Ian's men he supposed it was like being in the middle of a rock and a hard place. He glanced down at his watch for the 10th time in oh good. A minute. Stupid clocks weren't prone to moving faster when a person wished it.

He rested his elbows on top of his knees as he put his chin in his hands and shook his head. Only two hours prior to his waiting on a bench on the sidewalk, the most unlikely event occurred. Ian Howe, THE Ian Howe wanted to talk to Riley Poole ESQ. And not Benjamin Gates. He had to admit, his heart skipped and his stomach rolled when Ben told him that Ian was wanting to talk to him.

"It may be a trick," Ben commented.

"Ya think?" Riley retorted, jogged past Ben and Abigail then into the house. "Where's the phone Ben?" He searched in closest rooms for it. "This house is way too bi- oh."

He almost ran into Abigail who held up the cordless phone right in front of him. "Ben's getting the other phone to listen in," she whispered as he took it into his own hands, covering the bottom portion of the phone so Ian wouldn't here. She watched for Ben who came out of the study with an identical cordless phone then gave Riley a nod before she went over to Ben to listen.

Riley let out a breath of air then held up the phone to his ear. "Sorry we didn't have any muzac for you while you were on hold, Ian. I was meaning to add it but I got sidetracked."

"I've met your distraction Riley," Ian's voice replied. "In fact I've got her close by if you want to talk to her."

There was the sound of a struggle in the background and Riley hung his head down then put his hand on his forehead.

"I'm not laundry bag you idiot!" He heard Sam yell. Riley instinctively half smiled at this. At least she was somewhat okay. "POOLE!" Riley lifted his head back up. "Don't do anything! Don't worry 'bout mmmmm!" The last words were muffled.

"Leave her out of this. She wasn't apart of anything. Just let her go," Riley told Ian in a tone he hadn't used since the last time he was this angry. But jerks at work didn't compare to Ian. He tightened his grip on the phone. "What do you want Ian?"

"Be at Dupont Circle in two hours. Just you Riley and not Ben, who I know is listening in on this conversation."

Riley made eye contact with Ben, but Ian continued to speak.

"I'll see you next time Ben. Oh, and Riley. Don't try anything funny. I've been in federal prison. My patience has been diminished. Otherwise your little girlfriend here will be history."

The time after Ian hung up, everyone, including Kate pondered what Ian could possibly want with Riley. They all figured it had to do with his computer capabilities but what did he want to sue them for and what did Riley Poole have that no other computer specialist did? Despite the seriousness of the situation, Riley couldn't help but feel somewhat superior to Ben. It was an odd combination of smug and fright. He savored it for a split second, looked over to Ben as he said, "I'm going to need your help."

Ben blinked. "I was gonna say."

And now here was Riley two hours later with more gadgets on his body that no electronic should go on a human body. He scratched his chest and remembered with horror what happened when Ben used the duck tape.

"Come on Ben," Riley said with a bit of a smile on his face. He watched as Ben got a bit of duck tape and place a small piece of equipment on Riley's bare chest. "You just wanted to see me without my shirt on didn't you?"

Ben raised an eyebrow before ripping the tape off of Riley. This naturally caused him to yell and the two women watching on shook their heads.

"I doubt you really needed to use that equipment anyways Riley," Abigail said with a sigh. "I think Ben just wanted to do that since you broke the Boston Teacups."

"Hey," Riley turned to her. "Who's bright idea was it to put it next to the phone charger and right in front of a rug that's always caused me to trip? Not me."

"Maybe you should learn to walk first," Kate replied.

"Oh man that is way too red!" Riley exclaimed.

Sitting on the bench he shook his head at the memory and continued to impatiently tap his fingers against the bench. HE didn't know what or who rather he was waiting for in the middle of the night. He was obviously playing it by ear, like so many adventures he had to do. Riley then fiddled with his ear piece once more, hoping Ben would say something that would calm his nerves.

"Riley!" It was Abigail. "Stop messing with the ear piece!"

So much for the calming effect.

"Mr. Poole I presume."

Riley looked over his shoulder and saw Joseph, the man he recognized as the one in his apartment building earlier that night.

Suddenly, his nerves were completely shot.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Riley lifted his blind fold up for one eye to see where Joseph had parked the car. Everything was still dark in the night sky so it was pretty useless for Joseph to use the blind fold in the first place. A fact that Riley reminded him on the car drive over but Joseph didn't listen. He only kept saying that if Riley took of the blind fold that he'd punch him in the nose and Riley being Riley, quickly said "Yes sir."

After they both got out of the car and started to get closer, Riley was able to make sense of where he was. "A warehouse? Really?" He shook his head. "How original. Convicts hiding in an abandon warehouse."

"Well," Joseph turned to him as they made their way inside. "The Ritz Carlton has this crazy policy that no escaped prisoners can use their hotels."

"The audacity of them," Riley replied.

Entering the abandoned warehouse was stereotypical of what a person would see on tv. Graffiti painted with various gang signs on the walls, broken glass in the middle the long narrow hallway and a touch of fallen wood just for emphasis. Not to mention, Riley could've sworn he saw a raccoon scatter across him. But then again, he could've been just imagining that part. But still. It was something.

"So what's in it for you Joseph?" Riley continued to examine the warehouse as he talked. "Fame? Girls? A pardon or two?"

Joseph snarled.

Riley made an O with his mouth. "I take that as a no."

"Just shut up would you?" Joseph pushed Riley forward. "I had enough of your talks in the car."

"I was bored. You weren't exactly all that great of host."

"It was a short car ride!" Joseph threw his arms up in the air for effect.

"Still.."

"Ugh," Joseph dug into his pant's pockets and got out his cell phone. "He's here. Ya, in the hallway. Just like you asked."

Riley let out a sigh and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He hated to admit it but he wished Ian had a bunch more going on around this warehouse for him. And he wished he had more goons than just Joseph to escort him here. They'd met before. Now if Ian had a few guys with high tech gadgets than Riley would be happy. Oh. And ninjas. Yes, ninjas would add a touch of class. That would be so cool.

A door behind them crashed opened, exposing light that seemed to illuminate Ian's tall figure. Riley gulped as he watched him walk casually down the hallway to him and Joseph in their places. As he got closer, Riley couldn't help but stare. Sure, four years can change a man but it was weird that Ian looked practically the same as he the last time Riley had seen him. IN fact, Riley thought that Ian looked better than he did back then. His hair was shorter, a few more grey hairs on top but his face looked thinner and Riley couldn't help but glance at his muscles that were almost bulging from suit jacket.

"Nice suit Ian," Riley gestured to the sleek dark grey suit Ian was wearing. "I didn't know they changed prison uniforms from bright orange to Georgio Armani."

Ian chuckled. He fiddled with the cuffs of his jacket before he said, "Still the same Riley Poole I knew."

The two eyed each other in silence before one of them finally spoke.

"What do you want from me Ian?"

"Your expertise Riley. You're the only one I could turn to in this situation."

"I'm flattered?"

Ian smirked.

"But before I do anything, where's Sam?"

Ian used his forefinger for Riley to follow him. He obliged.

"Finally learned to play poker I take it."

Riley didn't answer but it didn't seem to bother Ian because he continued to talk for the both of them.

"I take that as a yes. You know, you'd be surprise to find that you're the only person I thought of for this," Ian informed him.

"You're killing me with the suspense of what I'm here to do Ian," Riley said sarcastically. "Or is it because I'm the _only_ person you know who can hack into almost anything?"

The two men stopped in front of a closed door and Ian lifted a shoulder at his comment. "You're the only one I could convince to do it for free."

Riley squinted his eyes. "After I make sure she's okay you let her go."

"She'll be gone after you do your job."

Riley thought about it and knowing Ian that was the best deal he was going to get.

"Give me five minutes."

Ian nodded, unlocked the door from the outside and was a step behind Riley as they entered the small room. Riley turned to Ian and held up his hand.

"I meant alone."

Ian looked at him, smirked then nodded before heading back out. Riley immediately closed the door behind him.

When he turned from the door he finally got a good look at the room. It was small, in fact he wasn't sure if you'd call it a room. It was more of a big closet. His eyes finally settled on Sam in the right hand corner with a blind fold over her eyes, her hands tied behind her back and her feet tied up.

"Just because I'm tied up like a pig doesn't mean you can treat me like one," Sam informed him. "And my mouth isn't taped up so don't tempt me with a bite."

"You don't play well with others do you Sam?" Riley smiled. He took a few steps to her and noticed her body relax at the sound of his voice.

"You shouldn't have come Poole," she replied. "Now he's got what he wants. Ugh. Idiot."

Riley shook his head and bent down to the floor to untie the ropes that binded her ankles together. "How'd you get yourself into this mess Sam? You of all people could've defended yourself from those two guys. I've seen you do it."

"Yeah but last time they only had a tazer and I was the hunter not the prey that time. But I guess I was foolish in not learning how to immune myself from that chloroform stuff. Stupid me."

"They sure know how to tie a good knot. Whadda do to them Sam to get such a treatment?"

It was her turn to smile. "Oh you know. Kicked, screamed, clawed, kicked a few guys down. Just like every good mother teaches their daughters."

"So you gave them a good reason to use the most difficult, intense knot to untie huh?"

"Yup."

Riley finally untied the not but stopped himself from finishing the rest.

"Hey Sam," Riley's voice was serious. This caused Sam to raise an eyebrow above the cloth.

"Whatever you have to say can you save it for later?"

"No."

Sam sighed. "Good lord."

But Riley ignored it. He figured now was a better time than any, especially since she was tied up so she couldn't hurt him and blindfolded so she couldn't look at him as he said what he was going to say.

"Sam, I just wanted to say thanks. For protecting a guy like me. I know it wasn't easy and pretty difficult."

"Meh. It was interesting. So now you can untie me right?'

He ignored this too and stared down at his hands. Even with a blindfold she was making this difficult for him. He wanted to say more, but for the first time in his life his mind and voice were completely blank. It was a weird and strange feeling for him and he looked up at her. He smiled and thought that despite the way she appeared right then with her eyes covered and a few scratches on her forehead she was pretty hot. Then with that thought he felt he had to do it, if not once before everything blew over and she went back to that idiot Henderson.

Riley leaned in closer, causing the wooden floors to creak as he got closer to her face. He paused when he was only an inch away from her and he could hear both their heart beats speeding up as they both breathed a little heavier at this point. A small voice in the back of his head told him he shouldn't continue but another said that he should wait for some indication that she wanted it as much as him. So he reached up and lifted the blindfold up over one eye.

"Riley.." That was all he needed. He stopped her from continuing with a slow, gentle kiss. It was the first time she said his name and it was enough.

**Please reward the author's ego with a review. Thanks! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's NOTE: **OMG i wonder if anyone is reading this anymore. I'm so so so so so sorry that it took me forever to do another chapter. I didn't forget it. I promise you, it's mostly because I couldn't figure out how to write this chapter. I promise you I'm going to finish this story soon!! YAYA!!! And to anyone who's still reading this I thank you for sticking by me through it!!

Mmk. So here it is. There may be a few grammar mistakes but ignore it if you comment then get over it. I already know there are mistakes (i'll notice when I reread) I just wanted to publish it as soon as possible. If anyone wants to beta me that would be great!! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Sam began to run as fast as her feet could take her but after a mere ten minutes of just pure running, the sides of her stomach got the best of her. She wanted to cry as she started to walk fast towards her intended destination because she hated that Riley forced her out of that situation like he did.

"I can stay here and fight," Sam growled while he untied her hands. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"I'm not asking you," he replied. "I'm telling you."

Sam gaped at him, surprised at the tone of his voice and a little annoyed that he was "telling her" to do anything. He must've known this because he pulled the blind fold off her and then put his finger on her mouth before raising both eyebrows at her. "Listen to me, Sam. Please. Just this once."

She stared at him and the assurance of his words showed her a new, confident side to him. She didn't know what to make of it but found it very becoming on him.

"I'll distract them all while you escape okay?" Riley examined her to make sure she was physically all right to do it.

Sam nodded.

"You're the toughest person I know, Sam," he said as they looked into each others eyes. "I'm just…" He leaned in as if to kiss her again but was interrupted when there was a loud pound on the door.

"Times up," a voice yelled on the other side.

He stood up at this notion and before heading out of the door, flashed Sam his boyish smile as he headed out.

Remembering this got her body to go again, if nothing else by just force of will on her brain's part to move her body. If Riley could stand to do get help her get out, the least Sam could do was to reach for help right? The boy was risking his life for her, (maybe start this as a new sentence? ) that stupid, moronic, wonderful boy.

She continued to run, despite her feet and stomach yelling at her to stop. The roads were empty and it seemed like every single store she passed on the street was closed. Then again it was early in the morning but she needed to get to a phone. NOW. And this was the area that pay phones forgot.

"SAM! THERE YOU ARE!" a voice cried out to her and she spun around to see a Mercedes SUV screech to a halt right beside her. The familiar faces of Abigail and Ben were vivid in the front two seats of the car. She didn't bother to ask how they knew she was here or to bother looking for her. She didn't care. She got in the back seat of the car and hated what she saw when got in. Sitting on the other side was Kate.

"You," Sam snarled.

Kate took one look at her and could easily read what Sam was thinking. Kate, in one simultaneous swoop, unbuckled her seatbelt and ran out of the car. But Sam was two steps ahead of Kate and chased her down into the nearby grass area then came up from behind to force her to the ground.

"OW!" Kate screamed as Sam held one of her arms behind her back.

"Shut up," Sam ordered. "You're the one who got us into this mess and you're complaining about a little pain?"

"SAM!" She could feel Abigail as she easily pulled her off of Kate even though Sam was the physically stronger of the two. But her energy and strength was understandably running low at the moment. "Don't start the petty fight now!"

"It's not petty! She's working for Ian!"

"What?" Ben finally spoke.

"I heard her talking to Ian at y'alls house!" Sam exclaimed, her emotions getting the best of her as she yelled and started to cry. "She was just part of the ploy to get Riley."

Abigail watched Kate roll over onto her back. "Is this true?"

They watched Kate as propped herself up on her elbows.

"It is Abigail," she let a sigh. "I hate to say it but it is. Ian contacted me AFTER I started to work for you..."

"And you conveniently said you how you liked 'Riley'" Sam added. At this point she was narrowing her eyes down at Kate. "That's so childish and high school Kate."

"And stupid," Abigail commented. "Tell us the details."

"Why should I?" Kate asked. "You will turn me in to the police? Please. I got a master's degree so I'm not dumb..."

Sam scoffed, interrupting Kate. She shot a look at Sam who didn't care.

"You can't turn me over to the police with insufficient evidence," she continued smugly. "I really didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong?" Sam repeated but Abigail didn't let her finish.

"You did do something wrong Kate," Abigail informed her sternly. "You consipered with an escaped convict, conspiracy theory, accessory to kidnapping.."

"Abigail.." Ben began.

"Look Kate, maybe if you help us catch Ian the police will reduce your sentence."

"Abigail..."

"Sentence?" Kate chuckled. "I'm not going to jail..."

All the women stared at each other for a moment, all for different reasons. But Ben cut through the staring match.

"Abigail..."

"Ben, what?" she turned to face him.

"Abigail, remember Riley?" He smirked. "We need to rescue him from Ian."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"What's there to tell?" Sam asked to no one in particular. "Ian probably hired you to get close to Riley because he found out that you worked with Abigail and sent you to their house because you would know where the FBI people where at what times. Simple plan really. I bet you were what Kate? Plan Z? The bottom of the barrel because Ian couldn't think of anything more clever than that?"

Kate smirked. "I was planned B." She turned to Abigail. "I really did like Riley though. He was cute on television but I didn't have much of an attraction to him like you thought. I thought he had money though." She then went back to Sam. "Ian found out about me through directory and contacted me. I knew who he was and even how he escaped from prison. He told me that he would pay me handsomely if I helped him out. So, I did. But you had to make everything so much more complicated."

It was Sam who smirked this time. "I tried."

"OKay, I think it's time we figure out a plan," said Ben. He walked up to where Abigail and Kate were standing. "Riley's still with Ian and we have no idea why he wanted Riley."

"Do you know?" Abigail asked Kate.

"He didn't bother telling me. I didn't want to know."

Ben reached for his cell phone in his pant pockets. "I'll call Sadusky and tell him to meet us here in this area. Gathering from some of the little description Riley gave us and from the direction Sam came from we can figure where he's holding Riley."

"Sam can you-" Abigail turned her head, thinking Sam was still standing near her. "Ben, where's Sam?"

"I thought she was standing next to you?" Ben asked. "Huh. You know, I kind of like her tenacity."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riley kept glancing over to the door to the room Sam had been held. He couldn't help but half smile as he remembered the face Ian made when one of his goonies told him that the girl was no longer there.

"Well played Riley," Ian told him. He had run his fingers through his hair a sign that he was obviously frustrated and annoyed. "You knew she could escape from here didn't you?"

"I thought you wanted me for something Ian not to talk about Sam. Besides. You didn't need her anyways. She would only distract me," Riley replied. Which was true. He didn't think he could do much work worrying about her and her safety. "Now what is it that you want me to do? Hack into you school records and change a grade from a D to an A?"

"You know, William Shakespeare once said 'If you wrong us, shall we seek revenge?'"

"And did you know that Riley Poole once said, 'let's get this thing going so I can go home and watch _24_?'"

"Subtle," Ian sighed. "You and Ben sent me to hell. Did you know that?"

Riley leaned against his fist and played with his keyboard. "Uh huh."

"You took from me what was rightfully mine. You took my money that I invested in that stupid little treasure hunt." Ian put his hand on the desk then put his head near Riley's. "I want my money back and Riley, you are going to help me get that back."

"You're wanting me to hack into the United States Treasury? That's kind of...big. Even for you Ian."

Ian let out a laugh. "NO. I'm not completely idiotic. I'm just aiming a little bit lower than Bill Gates and Warren Buffet."

"So what are you saying exactly?" Riley scrunched his eyes at him.

Ian smiled then leaned up against the desk Riley had been sitting in. "Riley, you're going to just make a nice little transfer for me."

"I don't like where this is going...."

"You are going to put everything Ben has, checking, savings, bonds, stocks, everything and give it all to me,"

Riley's eyes went from the computer screen and met Ian's. "Excuse me?"

"Don't worry you can transfer what little you have to it too," Ian informed him. "I know what happened to your money Riley. I would've wanted that share too. But since you scwandered it, I'll have to do with just Ben's."

"Gee, thanks," Riley rolled his eyes. "That makes me feel so much more special at this moment. Couldn't you have gotten someone else to do it and not me?"

"Then were would be the fun in that?" Ian asked. "Besides. This is how you're going to pay me for what you owe."

Riley let out a sigh. "Naturally."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam stood outside the window, watching Riley and Ian talk about whatever it was they were talking about. She knew it was dumb to come back there. Stupid, moronic, completely insane. He had risked his life to coming after her and risked it by letting her escape from their clutches. But how did she repay him? She came back in the midst of danger. But she couldn't let him go that easily. She was after all hired to protect him. And that's what she was going to do. Even if that meant she would get hurt.

_Figures, Sam thought to herself. Just when I meet a nice guy he's gotta go risking his life for me. But she couldn't help but smile. Her feelings for him just kept growing with every thought about him. At first this scared her but now it was reason to fight for him. God I'm so sappy with this crap. _

* * *

_Haha I love Sam and Riley. They're so awesome. Please read and review. I would say that reviews help the soul...oh wait. they do! HAHA!_


End file.
